DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT
by LuxrayTina
Summary: L finds Light unconsious in a room and realizes that he has a gash on his head. When Light awakens in the Hospital,L learns that Light now has amnesia. With all of the memories of "Kira" and DeathNote gone from him, how will things turn now?
1. Amnesia

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT

XX- This is a story I decided to write of L and Light since I really think that they are the cutest anime couple out there. In boy terms, though. Lol. So, I'm new to the site and I want to put up my stories, since I don't know how to like, put up my own stories of my own characters but like whatever :P. Anyways, enjoy, and reviews are appreciated ^_^AND I SO DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE! Even though its an awesome anime-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter one/Amnesia

L shifted unevenly from foot to foot as he watched Light's motionless body lay on the floor. L put his hand to his hand to his mouth and looked around the room, wondering what had just happened to cause Light, Mr. Devious know it all, to lie on the floor this way. L looked around again, then noticed a red mark on the floor. It seemed pretty close to Light's head. L carefully turned him over and saw that there was a huge gash in Light's head, he had been hit with something, and L didn't know what. In shock, the usually calm detective released Light from his grasp and stared down at him wide eyed. He almost reacted the same way he did when he heard that Shinigamis were real. 'What happened to this guy?' L calmly thought. Not knowing what else to do, L picked up the unconscious body in his white sleeved arms and slowly walked him to the hospital.

Light awoke in the hospital hours later, maybe even days later. He looked around and noticed that he was in a white room. He grumbled and tried to sit up, but couldn't; pain shot through his body, especially his head. He stared wide eyed at the ceiling for another couple of minutes until a man with messy black hair stepped in, looking down at the brown haired male. Light didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"How are you?" L asked Light as he stood by his bed.

"I don't know," Light responded. L stared at him weirdly, he didn't sense the smartness or malevolence in Light's voice anymore. Sure, he was hurt and just woke up, but it still seemed very odd to him. As if answering L's thoughts, Light asked, "Who are you?"

L froze. 'Who are you?'. Light knew exactly who L was, unless…

"I forgot something," L said, testing Light. "What is your name?"

Light stared blankly at L as he tried his best to remember his name. He was unable to. He didn't even know what the term "name" really meant either. "Is the word 'name' used to show who I am?" Light asked, ignoring the question.

"Yes," L said in his usual monotone voice. "So, what is it?"

"My what?"

"Your name." L eyed Light as he began to search through his mind again. Finally, he sighed.

"I don't know," Light sadly said, turning his head towards L. "Do you know it? What is it? What is your name?" Light continued to look at L as he sighed. "My name is Ryuzaki. And your name is Light." This time, Light looked confused.

"Light," he muttered. "Like in light on the ceiling? Or… the sun?" L nodded the answer. Light suddenly cracked a smile and laughed weakly. "Then I must be a good person."

A few days after, Light was finally released from the hospital and L decided to walk him home. After the entire Kira thing, L was unsure how to react near Light. This Light was kind hearted, gentle, and scared of almost everything that surrounded him that he didn't know of. L couldn't believe that Light was suffering from amnesia. But somehow, L liked the new Light. In fact, he loved the new Light. So helpless to the world. Once a killer, now a pacifist. The past days Light was in the hospital, L kept him company everyday he was in the bed. L explained many things to his friend; what the world was, where he lived, the fact that his parents were gone, night and day, everything other than the past Kira events and the deaths that he caused. Light seemed to smile to almost everything L said, watching his lips move as he told him about everything. Occasionally, Light would laugh at the things L said, then he would put his hand to his stomach and say that it felt funny. L called it laughter and chuckled himself.

As L finally made it to his home, he gestured for Light to enter. The place was big and roomy with two floors, and Light liked it very much. Despite this, he was still afraid to enter the home of L.

"Come on in," L said as kindly as he could, trying to speak in another way other than monotone.

"It's not the same as the white room I liked," Light sighed, taking a reluctant step in. Both of the boys slipped their shoes off and set their feet on the rug of the house. Light observed the entire bottom floor of the home and wandered around like a cat, trying to make himself familiar with the place. He was most fascinated with the kitchen. He studied the pots, pans, fridge, and multiple boxes of cake mix. He studied the colors of the different flavors of cake. Light was very amazed and continued to take hold of everything he thought was nice looking. L just continued to watch him as he hesitantly sniffed the cake box. He smelled nothing. Wondering why, Light turned and looked at L, who was sitting with his knees against his chest on the couch.

"Why won't this smell like anything?" Light asked while looking down, his brown bangs covering his eyes.

"That is because it is in a box," L stated, rising from his seat. He approached Light and stood by his side. "In order to smell it, you need to take the plastic bag out, and rip the bag open."

"Oh. Can we?" Light asked again, this time smiling. He wanted to make a cake, and L didn't have a problem with that. As L tore the box open, Light quietly watched. L grabbed a knife in hand and carefully cut the bag open, making sure the mix didn't fall onto the counter. L poured the mix into a white bowl. Seeing the fluffy powder, Light put his nose in the mix and sniffed. Powder coated his nose and he coughed, backing away from the mix.

"Not too close," L said as he wiped the pink powder off Light's face. Light didn't seem to mind the fact that he breathed in strawberry powder and pointed to a vanilla cake mix box.

"Let's open that one next, Ryuzaki," Light said happily.

"Later on Light," L mumbled as he took two eggs from the fridge and cracked them into the mix. "Patience, one at a time." L turned to look at Light. He was looking down and seemed bummed about the fact that he couldn't smell the others.

"Okay, later," Light sighed as he stood by L's shoulder. As a measuring cup filled up with water, Light buried his face in the back of L's hair. This made the detective jump up in surprise and whirl around. He scolded Light for his odd behavior. "Don't do that, Light." This time Light cringed and took two steps back.

"Sorry," Light whimpered as he held his arms up to his face, shielding himself and flinching as if someone were about to hurt him. "I'm sorry. Sorry."

L noticed Light's arms tremble and he approached him in an instant, turning off the filtered water. Light flinched.

"Don't be sorry. You don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm sorry," L reassuringly said. Slowly, Light began to lower his arms from his face as he stared at his messy haired friend. "Why did you put your face in my hair?" L questioned.

"It smelled like something," Light murmured, looking down. L knew immediately that he was referring to his shampoo and felt terrible while he hugged his brown haired companion. Light returned the hug in an instant; as if it were the only thing he remembered how to do.

The cake was finally done after about 40 minutes, and it was time to frost it. Light became excited as the smell of strawberries lingered in the home. L wondered why Light was so fascinated with scents, and then thought about it. The only thing Light was able to smell in the hospital was, well, nothing really. L opened a cabinet and reached inside, pulling out vanilla frosting. Light stared at it as if it were an alien.

"What is it?" he asked as he ran by L's side again.

"Frosting," L quickly answered. "It makes the cake taste a bit better, depending on what flavor you use. I like vanilla so I'm going to put it on the cake. You like it, too, don't you?" Light slowly nodded, saying, "Well, I think I do." He was eager to give it a try. After the cake was fully coated with a white cloak, Light smelled it again, this time keeping his nose at a careful distance. He smiled and marveled at how good it smelled.

"Let's eat it, Ryuzaki, please?" Light asked.

"That's what we baked it for, Light, to eat it." L handed Light a plate and served his friend some first, something he rarely did. Then, L served himself some moments later. He entered the living room and found Light on the couch sitting while watching TV and eating his cake. From the look on Light's face, he loved it. L smiled and took a seat next to the straight haired man. Even though Light started at the cake first, L was done before him.

"You like cake," Light gasped as he looked at L's empty plate. "That's nice. I like it too. You should become a chef." L studied the seriousness in Light's face and couldn't help but laugh as Light brang another piece of cake to his mouth. He then handed a piece to L.

"It's for you, you enjoy it," L flatly said as he stood up to walk to the kitchen again."

"But you like it a lot," Light said loudly from the living room.

"Don't you like it a lot, too?" L responded. Light fell silent. L shrugged and cleaned off his plate in the sink. He put the cake on a glass stand and covered it with a glass bowl, big enough so that the cake's icing didn't smear. Light slowly entered the room and looked at L.

"Is something the matter?" L asked as he turned to look at Light. He simply shook his head and put his empty plate into the sink. But L knew there was something wrong and asked his friend again. This time Light answered.

"I saw someone on TV," he said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Well who was it?" L asked as he stared into the eyes of Light; they seemed sad.

"A nasty old guy around his mid 50s. The news people said that he killed a family." L froze and continued to stare at Light. "I can't imagine ever killing someone. It will make me sad. If I ever kill anyone, promise me that you will kill me too?"

L's eyes widened and he placed his hands on Light's shoulders. "Light, I will never kill you, and NEVER say that again, alright? It's wrong and bad." But L knew deep inside that Light, no, Kira, killed many people in the past. This made him shudder, and that was why he couldn't keep the promise. Light looked at L's face and studied him, then turned around. "Where are you going?" L suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Light whimpered on the verge of tears. "I don't know where to go." At that moment, Light ran outside and across the street, heading to the park. This made L's heart jump as he, too, took off after Light. As Light ran, he could feel the cold autumn air hit his body. He began to tremble; L had walked home with him after he took him out of the hospital around 6pm. Light didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't even know what to think of. Once in the park, Light ran through some trees and sat down in the middle of the ground. He hugged himself and continued to tremble. He felt scared and wanted to see Ryuzaki again, realizing that what he had just done was wrong. In a matter of seconds, Light began to choke on sobs as tears streamed down his face. All he wanted was to be alone, but he also wanted to be held in the arms of Ryuzaki more than ever.

XX- So yeah that is my first chapter :P. Dang Im gunna have to write a whole lot of things for more chapters, huh! Lol I'll try my best to remember how to upload more chapters XD. My little sis is constantly bugging me to go on the internet so sorry if I take a while for the 2nd chapter. Jeez, siblings O_o. anyways, until next time my friends :3 I'll update soon!-XX


	2. New Things

Me! XX- Hey there readers . Apparently I sort of found out how to make the stories and chapters so this is going to be Chapter 2 :D Hopefully you guys read it and liked the first one ^_^ It's actually a pain to write a lot of words like this O_o I usually get tired around like, 2,000 and I'm on Facebook like half the time lol but at the same time I manage to catch almost all of the typos I make. So read, enjoy, review and thanks a BUNCH! And I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE even though it is an awesome anime-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- chapter2/New Things

L stood in the park alone as he desperately searched for Light. He let out a heavy sigh and wondered why Light had suddenly run off without warning. This made L antsy and annoyed, but he was willing to find his lost friend. Then he thought to himself, if he can find the greatest criminal masterminds with a computer, then he could definitely find a sobbing guy. L thought of the first place Light would go if he were to cry. Somewhere isolated, so it was obviously not the middle of the field. L dashed to the trees and listened for anything unusual. He heard distant sobbing and turned to walk the direction it was coming from. After walking past some bushes and trees, L found Light hugging his knees with his head down.

"Light," L uttered. This made Light jump up, almost out of his skin. He turned to see L standing, the sun setting behind him.

"Ryuzaki?" he sobbed, shuddering.

"Yes, it's me. It's me." L knelt down and hugged Light tightly in his arms. At this moment, Light was no longer confused if he wanted to be alone or not. He was happy here with Ryuzaki. He felt warm and tingly as he felt blood rush to his face. Light buried his face in L's neck almost like a response as L stroked Light's brown hair. It seemed to glow a beautiful orange as the remaining streams of the sun's rays sat on Light's head.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Light sobbed, his warm breath hitting L's neck. This made him shudder. "I'm sorry. I-I'm s-so stupid. I do everything wrong. I wish I could just vanish."

"I don't wish for you to vanish," L calmly said. "I wish for you to always be alive, for you are my only friend." This made Light stop sobbing. He remained silent but still kept his arms around the dark haired man. Together, they lay on their knees and hugged. Just hugged as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. They both released each other as a cold, cold wind blew by, making them shiver. "We should most likely head back," L said to Light as he stood up. Light did the same and linked one arm with L's. L found this sudden act somewhat odd but didn't refuse it and continued to walk with Light as they finally made it home. Neither of the two had to take off their shoes since they ran outside with only their socks.

"Are you feeling alright?" L asked his friend. Light nodded and sat down on the couch, then closed his eyes. He then looked up at the detective.

"Ryuzaki," he said. "When you said I was your only friend, did you mean it?" L simply nodded. "Are you sure?"

L cocked his head to the side and made an annoyed face once he thought of Misa. She was beyond irritating. Always all over Light despite the fact that he was only using her. "I am sure, Light. You are the only person I truly like, trust me." Just then, as if on cue (a really unfortunate cue), Misa came running in the home of L before he could close the door. Immediately she jumped on Light and he screamed.

'SHIT,' L thought, gritting his teeth.

"Who is she, Ryuzaki! Who is she!" Light desperately asked. "She's trying to kill me like the old man!" This time, Misa stopped hugging Light and looked down at him.

"I'm an old man?" she shrieked. "No I'm not! I'm a young, beautiful girl! So kiss me Light!" she leaned in.

"HUH?" Light gasped as she got closer. L pulled the desperate blonde off before she could lock lips with him, and Light sat up on the couch, shivering from fear.

"Out," L coldly said in his monotone voice.

"But I want to be with Light!" she whined.

"Out," L repeated emotionlessly. He pushed the girl in the black mini dress out and locked the door as soon as he heard the clack sound. He turned to look at Light and paused, Light was twitching. L walked over to him and comforted him with an arm around the shoulders. Light looked at L with fear and confusion.

"What was she trying to do?" Light asked. Somehow, L was able to hear the distant harshness in his voice. "Why was she pushing her lips to me? Was she trying to suck the life out of me?"

L rolled his eyes. She probably would've sucked the life out of him if she kissed him. "She was trying to kiss you, Light," he said in a voice. L felt awkward talking about this to Light.

"Kiss me? Wow. W- Why? What is a kiss?" Kira was very curious.

"A kiss is when someone puts their lips to yours." L sighed and looked to the side. Why did Misa have to come? Now he was going to have to explain all of this to Light, and if Light asked why, L would have to say love. If he said love, Light would ask what it was and so on.

"Why the lips together?" Light asked. "Why not the noses?" L stared at Light blankly, the black marks under his eyes seemed bold.

"Just because," L sighed.

"What causes a kiss? Any kind of emotion?"

"Yes, and the emotion is called love."

"What is love, Ryuzaki?" Light stared at L as L sat in silence. It was going just as L thought it would go.

"Love… well…," L didn't know how to start. "Many people say that it is impossible to describe love, but I think of it like this. Love is an overwhelming emotion, where you have a strong feeling towards someone."

"Like, if I really hate you?" Light asked.

"Yes, except it is the opposite of hate. Love is when, well, one reason you would love the person is because they make you happy. You also love them because you care about them, and because they care about you." Light stared wide eyed but seemed to understand everything.

"And so, in order to show your love for the person, you kiss them?"

"Yes," L said, nodding.

"Oh, okay." Light paused and they were still, then, without warning, Light lowered his head and leaned into him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. L pulled away quickly and glared at Light.

"Don't do that, Light," L grumbled, obviously angered by his sudden actions. Light was taken aback by L's tone and stepped away after standing up.

"I'm sorry," Light apologized in a shaken voice. "Please don't hurt me."

L stared at Light quietly. He was amazed by the sudden fear his friend was showing. "I already told you that I won't hurt you." L stood up and sighed. "I'll forgive you for what you did just now, so please follow me." L led Light upstairs until he showed him a room. "You will be sleeping here for the time being, okay Light?"

"Time being? As in I will be leaving soon?" Light seemed as if he was about to cry. L shook his head.

"You will be staying here for a long time," L reassuringly said. Then he looked away and thought, 'At least, I hope.' Just then Light hugged L from behind and squeezed his body.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki, I will love to stay with you for a while." He kissed the back of L's neck, which made him shiver. Light pulled away, realizing what he just did, and looked down. "I will go in now…" Light entered the room and turned around.

"Sleep tight," L said in an almost heartwarming voice.

"I will," Light said. Then he smiled warmly. "I… I love you Ryuzaki."

L nodded and began to walk to his room, but inside, he froze. Only a couple of days with him in the hospital, and one day at home, and Light already had such intense feelings for him. This oddly didn't scare L though. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he made his way to his room. Once on his bed, he slipped off his pants and lay under his covers with his long sleeved white shirt still on him. The light in L's room was already off, so he didn't have to bother to get up and switch it off. After about an hour of waiting in bed, trying to sleep, L heard a light knock at the door. A bit startled, L sat up in bed. "You may enter," L said in a somewhat elevated voice. The door slowly creaked open, and Light walked in, his pants also off. L stared at his legs, then looked back up at Light's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"I- I can't sleep," Light mumbled, sort of embarrassed.

"How come? Are you afraid of the dark?" L asked this as a joke, but Light nodded, his face flushing red.

"Oh," L said in a sorry tone. He couldn't believe it, the man that was once consumed in darkness was now afraid of it, and all because of something that hit him upside the head, causing him amnesia. "You can come and sleep with me if you want to," L suggested reluctantly. In the dark, Light's eyes seemed to light up.

"Okay," Light said happily. He quickly slipped under the covers with L and hugged him in an instant. L's heart seemed to skip a beat, and so did Light's. "You're not wearing pants?" Light awkwardly said.

"No…" L murmured. They lay in bed silently as Light began to play with L's hair. Soon afterwards, Light's warm fingers were entwined in the black hair, making it messier than it already was. L couldn't help but shudder. He didn't want to, but he mustered up the courage to say, "Light, please stop." Light stopped on cue. They continued to lay in silence, and as L studied his friend's face, he couldn't help but feel bad for Light. The brown haired male so wanted to touch L with curious fingers.

"Please?" Was all Light whispered to L. L hesitated, thought about it, then nodded.

"Nowhere under my waste," L said sternly.

"I know," Light laughed a gentle laugh. He used his hands to trace the features of the sexy detective's face; they ran over his eye lids, hair, nose, eyebrows, chin, and lips. Light kept three fingers on L's lips for an excessive amount of time. Then he slowly leaned in. L was too stunned to respond as Light kissed him again. The brown haired boy expected to get scolded again, but L didn't say a word. He took this as an invitation and continued to kiss his friend, more slowly but more passionately. L wasn't responding to the kisses at first, but then after a while L began to go along with Light. For a guy with amnesia, he was a pretty good kisser. A smacking sound was made every time their full lips parted, and when L felt Light's warm tongue like his lips, asking for entrance, L pulled away and gained control over himself.

"I'm sorry Light… I can't… just, go to sleep," L oddly said. Light nodded.

"Okay," Light slowly closed his eyes. " I love you."

"I love you, too," L quietly said, which only seemed like the right thing to do. This seemed to help Light sleep easily. Once he was soundly asleep, L began to think of many things. Why didn't he stop Light before they began to kiss? L felt odd inside as he burrowed his face in his pillow. He suddenly felt like there was a hole in his chest, the feeling he always got when he would become sad. Or maybe even depressed. Worry fell over L. What if Light returned back to Kira? What if he became the crazed killer he was before he got amnesia? L's heart seemed to fall to his stomach when he thought about it. He sighed. He didn't want the old Light, the dark, malevolent boy that only wanted to kill. He wanted Light. Kindhearted, loving Light.

But as smart as L was, he knew that no matter what he did, he will never be able to prevent Light from regaining his memory. L almost began to cry. It has only been a couple of days, but he had grown attached to the new Light, too, the same way Light had grown attached to him. L closed his eyes and left his face in the pillow.

'I don't want to lose you,' L thought, stroking Light's soft cheek. 'I don't want to lose you.'

XX- So that's my second chapter. I typed it in the same day as the first chapter so my hands are like "AH! Pick up your DSi and play Pokemon already!". Haha ^_^ I really should train my Garchomp though… he's only in the 70s! :O So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too, thanks a bunch for reading it! Xoxo THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME! So hang in there guys ;) Please review :D Luv u guys! Bye XD-XX


	3. Faint

XX-Hey everyone Im happy to say here is chapter 3! I wanna give you guys more to read so I hope I make this one longer -_- I wanna thank the people that favorited this story and reviewed (you awesum people know who u r lol) it 'cuz this is my first story and I thought it would suck _ Lol It means a lot! My Salamence is happy with you all :D haha ^_^ Enjoy! AND I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE OR POKEMON OR CLANNAD AFTERSTORY even though they are awesome animes-XX

LIGHT IS NOTHING WITHOUT DARKNESS- Chapter 3/ Faint

It had been two weeks since Light had lost his memory, and to L's surprise, his friend still had amnesia. This was actually a big relief to the messy haired detective. L had looked up amnesia on the internet and he found the word's definition. There were two types of amnesias, short term or long term, and Light obviously had long term memory loss. The description read that this long term memory loss could usually last from several days, to as long as decades. L's hopes went up when re read the word "decades". The new Light was too special to let go.

In the morning, L turned in bed and checked for Light, but he was nowhere in the room. Curious, L wandered around a bit, but gave up (mostly because he was tired) and brushed his teeth. After washing his face and showering quickly, L dressed up in his usual white shirt and blue jeans get-up. He then wandered into the kitchen, only to hear a TV playing in the distance; most likely from his living room. Poking his head in, L saw Light sitting on the couch, watching the anime Clannad After Story episode 18 (one of the most heartwarming episodes of all, trust me :P). L could see Light bite his lip, he didn't want to get emotional but it was hard to hold back his tears. Still, he managed.

L sighed; Light had been watching the anime since the first episode in the first series, Clannad. He loved it so much that after finishing Clannad, he jumped with joy learning that there was a sequel to it. L was forced to buy the DVD for him in the book store Borders, since Cutting Edge on Demand didn't have After Story yet, and Light refused to watch it on the computer. He said the screen was too small.

"What time did you wake this morning, Light?" L asked from behind the auburn hair colored male. Light almost leaped from his set, but calmed when he saw it was only L.

"I can't remember," Light said, his eyes still glued to the TV screen. "L, please come and sit with me." Light looked up at L with soft brown eyes. L couldn't say no. He sat by Light has they both watched the anime together. L listened as the little girl named Ushio spoke to her daddy Tomoya sadly because of the toy robot she lost. He sighed as Light leaned his head against L's shoulder; Light held a fist to his mouth as he fought the stinging tears in his eyes. Tomoya asked Ushio if she could live with him since he's been a bad dad and left her with Sanae and Akio for five years, never really raising her. The little girl agreed. L was now into the anime like Light, but he wasn't on the verge of tears like his friend.

The moment Ushio told her father that the only two places she could cry were in the bathroom and in Daddy's arms, a clear, unwilling tear streamed down Light's face. A sob escaped his throat when Tomoya held his daughter as she began to cry, little flower petals in her hair. The young girl oddly reminded L of Light. Her soft brown hair, the need to be held, the tears running down her face, beautiful brown eyes.

After the crying scene with Ushio, they made it back to the train. Ushio asked her father about her dead mother, Nagisa, and as Tomoya began to remember the woman he once loved, he began to cry. Seeing this, Light cried too and dug his face into L's shoulder. L stroked his head and whispered kind words to Light as he felt him sob. Then, Light softly laughed an awkward laugh and looked up at L. He smiled. "Something funny?" L asked.

"No," Light sighed. "I just started thinking of how Tomoya reminded me of you. You're so kind hearted and put up with me all the time even though I can get annoying sometimes."

"You don't get annoying to me Light," L responded. "You've never really annoyed me." This made Light smile, and he dug his wet face into the detective's neck. L shivered in response but wrapped his arms around L. Together they sat like this until the episode ended.

"Can we go outside today, Ryuzaki?" Light asked in a calm voice, his face still in L's neck.

"Yes," L simply said in his monotone, yet sexy voice. He always sounded smart. Light smiled from ear to ear and stood up from L. Wiping the last signs of tears from his face, he pulled L up as well. "Let's go, let's go." Light seemed very excited. He and L never really went outside because L didn't want to risk running into three people. An extremely disrespectful blonde that practically ran on chocolate, a red head male that couldn't go 2 minutes without playing video games, and an annoying, clingy female. But L didn't have anything else to do and he was dragged out of his home in no time. Outside the men both walked together. Light loved to greet people, so he would smile to almost anyone he saw while L kept his guard up. Then, he sighed.

"Light, let's walk through the park," L suggested. Light nodded in agreement and ran towards the grassy distance. L followed close behind, not running, but speed walking. Once in the park, the two were practically alone again. Light turned around and looked into L's dark eyes. L paused and also returned the stare. He watched as the auburn haired man slowly walk towards him until he was pressed against L's body. The detective nervously looked around, but there was no one around to see Light's sudden affection. The male hugged L around the waist and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll always be with me," Light quietly said.

"I promise," L responded, putting his hand in his hair. "And I will always protect you." L returned the hug, and just as L was about to close his eyes, a flash of blonde hair was seen. He immediately let go of Light and stared wide eyed into the trees. Out stepped Mello with a half eaten chocolate bar in his mouth. Next to him was Matt playing a DSi while wearing yellow tinted goggles over his head. The males didn't notice L, so he thought he could run away without them seeing.

"Where are we going Ryuzaki?" Light asked aloud. L froze. Mello and Matt turned their heads simultaneously, their bangs swinging at the same time. Mello's usually lifeless eyes widened in hatred and shock as they spotted Light. To him, he was still Kira. L hadn't had the time to explain to them that Light had amnesia and forgot all about the Death Note, so they responded in a bad way, a very bad way. Mello pulled out his gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Light without hesitation. Matt closed his DSi, tucked it away in his jeans and also aimed at Light with a pistol.

"Wha-," Light gasped. He'd seen guns before on TV when he surfed the channels. He'd seen what guns could do to people. They killed. "What are you two doing?"

"Drop to the fucking floor, you devil!" Mello hollered, running towards Light and L. Eyes widening, Light fell to his knees and put his hands over his head. Just when Mello was about to shoot, L stood in between them both.

"MOVE," Mello commanded. Surprisingly he didn't drop his chocolate bar; he refused to let it go. L shook his head no. "I'm not afraid to shoot you both!" Mello held the gun tighter.

"You don't understand," L stated in his emotionless voice even though he was frightened. "Light isn't the same person he was before. He's different. He lost his memory. All of it."

Mello sneered. "Pft! You expect me to believe that! You hate him, too L! We all know that!" Mello took a step closer. Light looked up at the ferocious blonde. He had never been so scared in his life. And what was he talking about? That L hated him? Was he referring to Ryuzaki being L? Light flinched when he saw the gun pointing to him. He turned around and Matt was sting right behind Light pointing his pistol at Light's defenseless body. Matt pulled the trigger…

"Ah!" Light shrieked as he frantically pulled his hand away from the bullet that plummeted into the ground. L turned around and faced Matt. The red head male's face was expressionless. He looked up at L with a cigar in his mouth and pulled the trigger again in Light's direction. The bullet grazed Light's pale hand, but didn't hit. It still stung though. The trembling male held his hand in the other. "Ryuzaki please stop them! I'm sorry for upsetting you both!" Light honestly didn't know why the two boys were shooting at him, but what he said made them freeze, both Mello and Matt.

"Did he just say sorry?" Mello asked, his tone still harsh.

"Yes," L sighed. "He said sorry. He really did lose all of his memory."

"How?" Matt asked this time.

"The reason is unknown. He had a gash in his head when I found him unconscious. The object that hit him is a mystery. But whatever did hit him knocked all of the thought out of this guy." L knelt down and hugged Light around his neck. Light returned the hug with trembling hands. Matt and Mello stood silent as they tried to decipher if L was speaking the truth or not. Then they gave up and decided to go with L's story.

"Okay, 'Ryuzaki', I'll listen to what you have to say," Mello sharply said, and then he took a bite of his chocolate.

Mello sat on the couch as Matt lay down with his head in the blonde's lap, still playing Pokemon on his DSi. The cry of a Mismagius was heard as L sat down on the couch opposite of them. "Light, I'm sorry, but please leave the room for a while. Go upstairs into your room." Light stared at L, then walked past the two boys who attacked him.

"Please come back soon," Light whimpered. "I- I need to be held." And with that, he ran upstairs. Matt and Mello both looked at L at the same time.

"So what's up with him?" Mello asked, placing his hand on Matt's red head. "Why is he all 'Hold me L, hold me'?"

L sighed and looked down to the floor. The he looked up. "Like I said, Light has amnesia. He forgot EVERYTHING. The first day he woke up, he didn't even know what the word "name" meant. He really is clueless about the things that are going on in his head. All he wants to do is watch Clannad and the series. He doesn't want to really be a bother to anyone either. You two don't know how badly you just scared him." L was serious, but Matt and Mello looked dazed. Seeing this, L sighed even lower and pulled his legs to his chest, slowly closing his eyes. He was trying to get rid of the headache he had.

"So Mr. Killer lost all of that memory 'cuz he got slapped upside the head with something?" Mello asked in his same harsh tone. L nodded. Mello looked down at Matt and stroked the red hair. It felt soft in his hands. "Heh…, so what'll happen when the guy regains his memory?"

This made L frown. He never liked thinking of the fact that that Light would regain his memory sooner or later. He didn't want to lose the angel that he called Light. Heh… Ironic. L stared down at the floor and twisted his black hair. "I don't know what will happen to him." L continued to hug his knees and think and everything seemed to blank out until he heard a voice.

"Fuck…," Matt swore as the Mismagius let out a fainting cry. L looked at him and listened closely as an Aggron was sent out. L closed his eyes again and thought, then continued to talk to Mello.

Upstairs in his room, Light lay on his bed alone, looking around the dark room even though it was still day time. He had pulled the curtains over the windows, and the blood red color of them blocked out the light pretty well. Silently Light stared off into the dark corner of the room and lay motionlessly in bed. His head wasn't thinking of anything. That is until he heard a voice.

"Light." Light sat up in his bed quickly and looked around. He wasn't familiar with the voice, but something about him reminded him of many things.

"Who's there?" Light asked in a shaken voice. He looked around the room but saw no one.

"Light. Open your eyes," the voice said. It was almost like a sinister whisper. Light shuddered and said," But my eyes are open."

A laugh was heard around the room, a silent, cold laugh. Light shivered and looked around again. "Who are you? Where are you?" Light asked.

"You really don't remember. Stupid medical condition…," The voice said, venom in his voice. Light rose to his feet and stood in the middle of the room. He looked around everywhere but saw no one. Suddenly, whispers were surrounding him. Faint, ominous whispers that didn't seem to leave his head. All with a different voice, Light couldn't take it. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. He stood in front of the mirror and stared. On the mirror were four letters. They were blood red and dripping, and even though the room was dark, he saw the words clearly.

K I R A

Just then Light's right eye twitched as a feeling fell over him. Everything seemed to feel too familiar. He knew the word from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. Was it something from his past? The red words continued to stare back at Light, and there was silence. "Kira…," Light whispered. The mirror broke to the sound of his voice, as if someone had thrown a baseball at it, causing Light to jump up in surprise. Bewildered, he kept his eyes on the broken glass and blinked. After the blink, the words were gone and the mirror wasn't shattered any longer. Light's eyes stung. Was he imagining this? Was he hallucinating? Or did that just really happen?

"So Light doesn't remember Ryuk or his dad or Rem or anything? Mello asked once more.

"L said yes like ten fuckn' times already, Mello," Matt said, his head still on Mello's warm lap.

"Shut the Hell up and keep playing your stupid game," Mello shot. Matt grimaced.

"If I had a Manectric right now I'd have it paralyze you," Matt looked up at Mello.

"I'll kill it."

"It'll kill you first."

"I'll shoot it."

"It'll use Thunder on your pale ass."

"Shut up before I shove my gun up your tight ass."

"I'd rather have your dick up there." A smile played on Matt's lips. Mello smirked and looked up at L. The detective stared wide eyed at their vulgar language and their immature behavior.

"Watch your language, please," L sighed as he looked at the two men. "So like I said, Light doesn't remember anything and it doesn't seem like he will regain his memory any time soon." L watched as Mello slowly nodded and rose from his seat, slowly pushing Matt off. Matt followed, his goggle covered eyes still on his game. He sent out a Flygon named Goggles. Mello rolled his eyes. As they were about to leave, Light came walking down the stairs. His face went pale when he noticed Matt and Mello still in the house. He turned to run back upstairs until L stopped him.

"You can come back down," L sighed. "They will not hurt you. I promise." He gave the boys a look, and they shrugged. Light hesitantly descended the stairs and stood in front of Mello and Matt.

"Sorry we tried to kill you," Mello said half heartedly. Matt nodded in agreement. "Next time we pull out a gun it'll be to protect you."

Light's face somewhat lit up as he learned that they now were his friends. After they exited the door, Light turned to look at L. The detective sensed something wrong with Light.

"Is there something troubling you other than those two boys?" L asked, standing up to put an arm around Light. He shook his head, then shrugged.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you know what a Kira is?" Light softly asked. L froze and his stomach turned.

"How do you know about that?" L asked.

"I saw it in blood red words on the mirror. What is it?"

"Nothing," L simply said.

"Nothing?" Light asked making sure.

"Yes," L mumbled turning away. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. L glared down at his feet as he felt a knot form in his throat. He did not want to cry in front of Light; it felt weird to him. He entered his room and sat on his bed. For once, L did not hug his legs to his chest. He was too scared. What if the real Kira was resurfacing again in Light? What WILL happen if to Light? L couldn't help but clutch his head and close his eyes, blocking all questions out of his head. Suddenly, Light entered his friend's room. Seeing the blank look on L's face, Light walked towards him and hugged his head.

"What is the matter?" Light asked in a soothing voice. L remained silent and held back his tears. If Kira were to come back, he would never be able to feel Light holding him like this again. He wanted no part of Kira's sadistic behavior and returned the hug to Light, holding on to him as it were the last time they'd ever hug again. Light lifted L's head and looked lovingly into the messy haired detective's eyes. He planted a soft kiss on L's lips, and after about 4 seconds, pulled away, causing their lips to smack. Slowly L brang his face back into Light's shirt and almost began to cry. Out of all the challenges L had pulled himself through in life, this was the hardest of all.

XX- So yeah my third chapter _ I don't think this one was as good as the others though! Lol I just dunno why… well leave your reviews and I'll determine if it was good or not XP. I started this chapter at 10 am and ended at 9:45 pm. DAMN. Lol. Its pouring outside, my black and blue hair is messy, so I must be tired O_o haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it, thankyou for the favorites ^_^ and chapter 4 will be up soon, I guarantee it (Oh now I sound like that Men's wear house dude lmao) until next time! 3 3-XX


	4. Forlorn

XX- Hey everybody. I would've had this chapter up sooner but I woke up in the morn and mi parents dragged me to Manhattan and I threw on all this Avenged Sevenfold stuff and went everywhere with my bro y'kno O_o. Then my ma said we were going on a ferry and I thought a ferry was a BUS. And when I saw it was a boat I freaked out cuz well… I'm afraid of the water…. The when I got home my computer became retarded!But hey, whatever, everything turned out alright. AND I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it's an awesome anime. ANY WAYS! Here's chapter 4, enjoy :3-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter 4/ Forlorn

The next day, L was more quiet and motionless than usual. Even his mind was blank; he didn't know what to think of anymore. Many emotions were fluttering in the detective's chest; anger, sadness, hatred, regret. L squinted and stared at the floor. He didn't know what to do about Light. He could only hope that Light's amnesia remained longer and that his previous memories would never return. L then shook his head, how could he be so sad about something that seemed so wrong? Light was a killer, not a lover. He'd rather see people suffering than rejoicing. L sighed and thought to himself, 'Would it really be alright if Light gained his memory after all?' L bit down on his thumb as he focused but startled when Light entered the living room where L had been sitting.

"Good morning Ryuzaki," Light greeted, walking over to L and giving him a big hug.

"Morning," L simply said, then looked off into the distance without another word. Light sighed and stared into L's eyes. He knew that he was still upset about what happened the night before.

"Let it go, L," Light whined as he watched L rise from his seat.

"I can't seem to let it go," the man said, walking to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat, Light?"

"No," the brunette flatly said. L looked at him and said, "But you need to eat something in order to get through the day." Light simply shook his head.

"I can go days without eating, Ryuzaki. I don't feel like eating now. For some reason, my appetite is all gone." Light looked down to the side as he said this.

"Positive?" L asked making sure. Light nodded and walked up the stairs.

Matt and Mello aimlessly wandered around a deserted area as they spoke almost inaudibly to each other.

"So do you think L likes Light now?" Matt asked Mello.

"Hell I don't know. But by how he was reacting I guess he does," Mello retorted, biting into a Hershey bar.

"Hm," Matt breathed out, clicking away at a Game boy Advance.

"That game system is ancient," Mello bitterly said. "Play your DSi or PSP."

"Those systems don't have a GBA slot, and if they don't have them, then I can't be able to play Yoshi's Island." Matt blew out a puff of smoke and stepped on his cigarette after throwing it onto the floor afterwards. Mello rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

"Well if Light goes insane and Kira resurfaces, I'm not going to think twice about shooting him dead. He tried to get his dad to kill me, like What the Fuck, now my face is all scarred. He's lucky he looks all innocent 'cuz I'll even strangle him for a chocolate bar." Mello threw the empty wrapper into a trash can.

"I'm surprised you care about the environment," Matt mumbled. Mello sneered.

"I only threw it in there because I wanted to see if I'd make it in."

"Mmm," Matt halfheartedly murmured as he passed the goal. Then, he smiled and looked over at Matt. "I got 100 on this level."

"Congrats," Mello said sarcastically. "So like I was saying, I couldn't help but notice how sad L looked last night, like he was afraid of something. Maybe he's afraid of losing the good Light."

"Maybe he is," Matt said, actually turning off the Game boy and tucking it away in his jacket. Mello eyed him suspiciously.

"When was the last time you put your game away like that?" the blonde asked.

"Well, whenever I sleep, I turn it off." Matt shrugged.

"No you don't. You play until 6 in the morning, then sleep, but forget to turn off the game. So practically you have a system in your hands the entire time.

"Nah, I don't play when I shower."

"Yes you do. You sit your naked ass in the tub and play while hot water runs all over you." Mello said, then watched Matt laugh.

"I DO do that, don't I?" he chuckled. Then he swung his head, causing his red hair to fall to the side, revealing his yellow goggles. He stared at Mello with lustful eyes. "I put my game away because we're alone. We barely have time alone, Mello."

"Yes we do, at home a lot," Mello oddly said.

"Not really. And we don't even do much together, so now is the right time for us to be together." And before Mello could say anything, Matt pushed him against the brick wall. Their faces were so close that their breaths were hitting each other. Mello frowned and tried to push Matt off saying, "Since when were you the tougher one?"

"Since now, ya' dumb fuck," Matt breathed, forcefully pressing his lips to Mello's. The aggressive blonde pulled away and glared at his friend.

"I'm going to kill your game addicted ass," Mello growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Matt was provoking him. Mello took this as a challenge and kissed Matt this time, turning him over until he was the one against the wall.

"I'm the man in this relationship," Mello hissed, biting Matt's lower lip.

"Don't have a problem with that." Matt shrugged and closed his eyes as he felt Mello's lips close around his lower lip. The blonde sucked on the plump lip and wrapped his arms around Matt's head, preventing him from escaping his grasp. The side of Matt's lips tugged upwards, forming his mouth into a wicked smirk.

L paced the floor of his room as he thought about the past. About the times he and Light had together when they were handcuffed, when they fought, when Misa stepped into the cake *heh* and tons more. As much fun as it was to be with Light that way, he always had a hint of doubt about him. After all, Kira tried to kill him. L was harp with the Light he had. Slowly, he exited his room and walked out into the hallway. He spotted Light just down the hall, wandering around and thinking of what to do with the remainder of the day. Then he noticed L.

"Oh, hi Ryuzaki. How are you?" Light asked in an innocent voice. L smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine, now," L tilted his head to the side. "Thank you for asking. So Light, where do you want to go today?" Light's face lit up as he smiled widely. He was so happy to hear that L wanted to go out.

"I want to go a lot of places, Ryuzaki. Can you take me to those places?" Light looked at Ryuzaki with hope in his eyes. L sighed and said, "Of course I will take you to your destinations, Light."

Light hugged L around the neck tightly and jumped up. "Thank you!" he cried.

"You're welcome," L replied, respectfully pulling Light off of him. L walked downstairs and disappeared into the kitchen. As Light speed walked to his room, he realized that L's room door was open. This made Light's eyes widen in surprise. L always closed this door… Slowly he entered the dimly lit room and scanned the area. The only time he was allowed in the room is when he slept with L at night (because of his fear of the dark). Light was cautious about everything, and there wasn't anything really in the room of Light's interest, until he laid his eyes on a black, leather covered book.

The curious male approached the book and hesitantly held his hand over it. He was afraid to touch it for some reason, but an unknown force was bringing his hand closer. His index finger touched the book. "Ah…!" Light cried, but not loud enough for L to hear. His head was wracked with pain as he held it, but his hand still continued to lower itself on the book. His middle finger touched the book, then the ring finger, then the pinky. Lastly, he put his thumb under the book and picked it up in his hand. Light's head blacked out and his knees gave way under him. Light hit the floor, and in an instant, he regained consciousness. He clutched the black book in his hand and huffed out while something began tugging at the corner of his lips. A smile. The sinister smile crept up his face as he began to tremble; he wore the same smile he had when he regained his memory in the helicopter while people were chasing Higuchi (Just as planned, remember?).

Kira searched around the room frantically for a pen and located one in an instant. He clicked it once and threw the cover of the Death Note open. He scribbled in the book wildly.

Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki

Kira growled out of anger and hatred; he knew he wouldn't be able to kill L with this substitute name, but he continued to write. He clutched the note book in his hands as if for dear life, he knew that if he were to let the book go…

"Light!" L exclaimed from the door. Kira twisted his body around and laid his savage eyes on L. His smile widened; he almost looked demonic. A deep chuckle escaped from his throat as he rose to his feet.

"Light is not here anymore," Kira softly said. He sneered as he watched L cringe. "He won't be here for a while, or at least as long as I have this note book in hand." Kira waved the black book in his hand, almost as if he was daring L to do something. The detective stared at Kira; his heart seemed to be thumping in his throat.

"Put the book down," L said.

"No," Kira bitterly shot. "If I hold this book long enough, then all my memories will be regained."

L shivered and took a step towards Kira. "Put the book down, Kira."

"You can't make me," Kira laughed. "The only chance you have of taking this out of my and is if you charge at me. Are you willing to?" Kira held out a hand and beckoned L to come in his direction. L took two steps closer, breathing in short breaths. Kira watched with a smile on his face so wide that his eyes squinted.

"Hurry up, L, if you want your precious Light back," Kira provoked. "You're little precious Light, remember? The one you hold, the one you care for, the one you LOVE." Light quietly laughed. "You aren't going to let him go, are you? Hah, I can't believe you're not even putting up a fight. Once I conceal that worthless, pathetic meat puppet you call a friend inside of me again, I'll be sure to remind him that you never really loved him… That it was all just an ACT." Light laughed maniacally at L's facial expression. He cocked his head back and laughed even louder.

L watched in shock as Kira continued to laugh; his hair bouncing to every gasp. L's heart felt as if it was being squeezed and he clenched his jaw. A cold, sharp pain suddenly shot through his chest, feeling as if a knife was plunged into him. Something inside L had snapped. He reached out and in a quick swipe; L wrapped his fingers around the note book. Kira gasped in surprise and tightened his grip on the black book; both L and Light were now fighting for it.

"Finally doing something? Light laughed, pulling the book back. "Well it's already too late. In a matter of seconds, I will consume Light, and I will be able to rid the world of its sinners once again."

This time L tugged at the book and shook his head. "No!" L cried out. He used all of his strength and pulled the book harder. "Don't take him away from me! Light Yagami is my first ever friend, and if you take him from me… then he will be my last."

Kira's eyes widened in pure joy when he heard this from L. "Are you referring to suicide?" He laughed.

"Whatever it takes to be with him!" L shouted, and with one last pull he tore the Death Note away from Kira. Kira's happy expression immediately formed into a frown as he began to tremble.

"I will come back L!" Kira yelled in a sinister voice. "I will come back!" He was fighting against his knees, trying his best to remain on foot. "And remember, no matter what happens to us, I, and LIGHT, will always hate you," and with those final words, Kira's limp body fell to the floor with a thud. There was silence, and L took this opportunity to hide the book. But he paused and opened the book where Kira had been writing. He gasped. The name Ryuzaki was written more than 10 times on one page. L's heart sank as he looked down, but finally hid the book. After about 10 seconds, Light's body began to stir. He weakly placed the palms of his hands on the floor and tried to pull himself up. L quietly watched his friend struggle to get up on his feet. Light looked up at L and moaned.

"Ryuzaki…," Light said. "I have a huge headache… what happened?"

"You touched the book. Do NOT touch the book with the words Death Note on it. No matter what happens. Make sure you get that through that thick little head of yours," L said sternly. Light's face shattered in sadness when he heard the tone of L's voice. He was upset with him, but Light didn't know why.

"I- I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Light apologized.

"You'd better be." L glared down at Light as he whimpered. Light hated it when he did something to piss L off.

"I can't remember what I did, Ryuzaki, but… like I said, I'm sorry," Light sobbed, looking down. "All I remember is touching the book… then I woke up just now with a big headache and an angry you. Whatever I did to you, I will accept my punishment without arguing." He remained silent and waited for L to hurt him, but instead he felt arms around his neck. L took Light's head in his hand and put their foreheads together. Light stood still in surprise, but then returned the hug.

"I almost lost you," L said to Light, his voice shaking.

"What?" Light asked, rubbing L's back.

"Nothing… Just promise me that you'll never touch the note book again."

"I promise, Ryuzaki. I won't be stupid again."

"You were never stupid," L soothingly said. He gave Light a peck on the lips, and Light returned the kiss, longer and more passionate. L pulled away though, not wanting to get caught up in the moment and grabbed Light by the hand. "Now let's go to the places you want to go."

Light smiled and nodded. "Okay." The two men walked to their door, put on their shoes and jackets, and exited out into the street. After walking for about 10 minutes, Light spotted Misa in the distance. His eye twitched.

"Oh God," Light gasped.

"What is the matter?" L asked, concerned.

"The old man!" Light exclaimed pointing. An old man turned to look in the direction of Light and L. L raised an eyebrow which was invisible due to the fact that his hair was covering most of his forehead.

"I don't seem to remember him, Light," L murmured, bringing a finger up to his mouth. Light shook his head.

"Not him, Ryuzaki, THAT." Light pointed in Misa's direction. L couldn't help but laugh; his index finger still in his mouth, making his lips curl.

"Misa is a female. An annoying, overactive, female. Not a 'THAT'." L explained to Light. He shrugged and tried to walk away from the girl, but she noticed them in an instant and charged towards them. Light's eyes widened and he bolted down the street.

'Damnit!' L thought. He then turned his head to glare at Misa. She slowed down and looked at L with a sad expression. She thought it was cute to make that face, but L was oblivious to it.

"Why does he run!" Misa asked, frustrated.

"That is because he is afraid," L sighed, beginning to walk in the direction of Light. Misa annoyingly followed like a cat after you give them something to eat.

"But I want to see Light! We are destined to be together. He never kisses anyone but me."

L smiled to this comment; Misa was clueless about the fact that Light and him kissed and even slept together (but without the sex). Misa rolled her eyes and looked down the street. Light was poking his head from a corridor.

"Light please stop running," L ordered.

"Not unless she leaves! Because she scares me and I really don't like old men," Light said truthfully.

"Ha ha ha," L chuckled almost emotionlessly. Misa made a face and approached Light. He took a step back.

"I am NOT an old man," Misa cried. "I am a young girl! A cute, young female!"

"Liar!" Light pointed at her again. "I can see the wrinkles…"

Misa screamed as she put her hand to her face, feeling for any wrinkles or crow's feet. L laughed a little louder this time. Light silently watched as Misa calmed herself down and breathe out.

"Let's just go where ever you two are going," she grumbled. L made a face this time and walked to Light's side. He so didn't want Misa to tag along with them, she would ruin their already messed up day. L then thought of the only two people that could drive her away.

"Light, do you want to see Matt and Mello today?" L asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Light nodded. "I want to see them, they're nice." Light looked around. "But where can we find them?"

"They are usually lurking around in these corridors," L said, also looking around.

"Then let's go find them." Light began to walk down the claustrophobic passage way. L and Misa followed as Light continued to explore the brick walls.

"I can't believe we're in this nastiness," Misa said in her girly voice. "I want to find those two freaks already and… AAAIIIEEE!" Misa screamed loudly to the sight of Matt and Mello sharing a hot and heavy kiss. They were panting, and Light stared with his mouth agape.

"Hey guys!" Light exclaimed. Matt and Mello hopped up, their arms still around each other. Then they let go and looked at L, Light and… Misa?

"What is she doing here?" Mello asked wiping his lips. "She's like stalking you two or something."

"I'm just coming along," she said in an angry tone.

"Ooooo, scary," Mello growled, rolling his eyes. He diverted his attention to Light, who was shaking.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked the trembling male.

"Misa scares me," Light said. He ran behind L.

Misa looked down and sighed, she didn't know why Light was scared of her. Matt walked over to Misa and put a striped sleeved arm around her.

"Look on the bright side," Matt said. "If it makes you feel any better, Light isn't scared of you Misa, he hates you."

Misa frowned and looked at Matt with big eyes. "That didn't help at all!"

Mello burst out laughing as L chuckled to himself. Matt gave in and began laughing too, and Light only blinked.

"But it's true," Light said honestly. "What's so funny? It's true!" But the boys all continued laughing, leaving Light clueless.

Night fall came, making Matt, Mello and Misa finally leave L and Light alone. Waving good bye, Mello shouted," Don't do anything stupid!"

"Okay!" Light called. "Bye Mello!" The three vanished over the hill in a matter of seconds, and L and Light remained in a green field alone. They both lay down on their backs and watched the hundreds of thousands stars in the sky. Light seemed extremely fascinated by the twinkling lights and turned to L to ask him a question.

"What are the stars made of?" He asked L.

"Balls of fire," L answered. "Almost like the sun really, except they're not as close."

"Oh, but what happens to a star if it dies?"

L smiled and said, "They explode, resulting in a supernova."

"I want to see one."

"It's almost impossible to see one, Light. I will show you one on the internet if I find one."

Light smiled and closed his eyes. He slowly inched his hand closer to L's until their hands were touching. Feeling Light's warm flesh against his own, L grabbed his friend's hand and entwined their fingers together. Light pressed his lips together as he felt himself blush; no one was ever able to make him feel the way L did. The two men continued to look up at the stars, and L constantly pointed out constellations for Light to see. The auburn haired male smiled widely as he finally made out one of the shapes L was explaining to him.

"They're beautiful, Ryuzaki," Light said in a hushed voice.

"They are," L softly replied. He turned to his friend and caressed Light's face with his free hand. Brushing his soft cheeks, Light's face grew a bright pink color.

"Ryuzaki," Light sighed. L released Light's hand and took his face in both his hands. Despite the fact that Light shared the face of Kira, L found himself falling in love with Light. He had tried to ignore this fact over the past times, but he couldn't help it anymore.

"You don't know how important you are to me," L lamented. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the fact that his name was written in the Death Note, but instead he felt soft lips against his own. This time, L didn't attempt to struggle or fight against Light. They remained laying on the floor, L's hands still on his lover's face. Light remembered how Matt and Mello were kissing and decided to try it out with L. The cold Autumn air meant nothing to the two as L parted Light's lips with his own. Light wormed his tongue into L's open mouth, causing both to shudder. L didn't bother to fight against Light's tongue; he allowed it to explore his mouth on. Light grabbed the back of L's head and pulled him closer to his mouth. Together they continued to kiss in the night, under the stars, and all of their problems seemed to disappear, just as long as they had each other.

XX- lol that's the end of chapter 4! During this chapter I almost started to cry because I began to remember the moment when I bought Death Note vol.7 and as I read through it, I was so into it. I immediately fell in love with L and when he had the heart attack I was like uh- oh. I remember reading the words "L is dead" and I literally jumped and gasped. I couldn't believe it! All of my fave anime people always die _ well any ways, this chapter took alittle longer than usual. I hope It gave you guys more to read. Reviews are welcome and theres STILL MORE TO COME! ;D I won't leave you guys hangin' lol. XOXO, thank you all, until next time!-XX


	5. Living Hell

XX- I'm writing to you with scratches on my legs! Courtesy of my Russian Blue cat, Jeff. He's attacking me for no reason today, so I have to run away from him whenever I walk around my dining room (He hides under the table). I thought the last chapter of this story was sweet and again, thanks to the supporting peoples. My bro is proud of me typing despite the fact that this is Light x L, but hey he's awesome. So enjoy this chapter, I hope you guys really like it. And I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime (I never get tired of typing that!)-XX

LIGHT IS NOTHING WITHOUT DARKNESS- Chapter 5/ Living Hell

L stood in the grassy field. It was day time and Light was clinging onto his arm.

"Do you remember that saying?" Light asked L. "About loving someone?"

"If you love something, let it go," L answered. "But it will always return if the something loves you, too." Light nodded. "It is a very strong saying."

"I think it is, too," Light sighed. L looked down at Light and gently pulled the auburn haired male off of him. They looked into each other's eyes and paused. The trees slightly rustled in the breeze.

"Then I should let you go," L said. "Because I love you." Quietly, L watched as Light slowly backed up and walked away into the field. He turned and looked at L, but L simply stood and watched Light. Light continued to walk until he was out of L's sight. Silently, L waited. Light had never returned.

-L awoke in bed, half his head still in the pillow. Despite his insomnia, he was able to sleep at least a couple of hours with Light around. He looked at Light's sleeping face, his mouth was slightly ajar. L let out a sigh of relief and put a pale hand in Light's brown hair, causing him to stir. The clock read 4:15am. L did not want to wake Light from his deep slumber, so he remained in bed with him for the remainder of the morning. L scanned the dark room with his dark, half lidded eyes. The room always reminded L of well… his room. But it made Light think he was home. L smiled, knowing that his home made Light comfortable. ~

Light finally awoke at 8:43 am, stretching his body from the long rest. He scratched the back of his head as he slid his legs out of bed, then realized L was standing up from bed too. Light gave L a tired smile and walked to the bathroom. L sluggishly followed. As Light began to brush his teeth, he shifted uneasily from one foot to another and mumbled, "Uhm… Ryuzaki? Can we, shower together today?"

L turned his head and his tired eyes seemed to sparkle. He had never took a shower together with Light. He never really saw him naked as a matter of fact. He thought about this, then nodded. "Okay Light, we can… to save some time."

"Okay," Light said in a muffled voice. He turned his back towards L and stripped himself of his clothing with his tooth brush in hand. He spat into the sink and stepped into the shower quickly. L slowly pulled off his white shirt and under garments, then stepped into the shower too. The two stood back to back, each one too nervous to face each other. L was standing in the direction of the faucets, so he turned one. Warm water splashed on Light, causing him to leap up in surprise. In an instant, he turned around and hugged L, like an automatic reaction. They both froze; their bodies were pressed together (Light's chest against L's back) and already both of them were soaked. Light couldn't help but reach his hand out and grab L's manhood. L flinched and his tired eyes widened as Light tightened his grip.

"Light! Stop…!" L gasped, leaning into Light's chest. He felt the male shake his head as he used his thumb to massage L's member. The detective's face flushed scarlet and he felt himself harden to the feeling of Light's cold hand against his cock.

'It's too early for this!' L thought to himself. 'And since when did Light want to do this? To me?' L pressed his lips together until they formed a straight line. He so wanted this, but he did not want to do this so early in the morning. Plus, he didn't feel in the mood.

"Let me go Light…" L tried to say. But he was turned around and pressed against the wall by Light. He was kissed roughly by the brown haired male as water continued to pour on them both. Light brang his hands up onto L's chest and rubbed his nipples until they were stiff. Light lowered his head and closed his mouth over one of them. L squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly even though he didn't want to. He felt Light's teeth and groaned, louder this time.

'I'm going to get carried away if I don't stop this,' L thought to himself. He bit the bottom of his lip and pushed Light off, making him almost slip and fall in the wet tub. L watched Light's face turn red, and then he looked away.

"I'm sorry!" Light cried, looking down and covering his face. "I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Light. Honestly, it's okay," L comforted as he stepped towards Light. "It's not like I disliked it." L felt his face heat up as he said these words. He looked off into the corner of the tub and sighed. "Just don't attempt anything like that again. Not unless I say so or allow it."

Light nodded and poured shampoo into his hands. He slapped it into his hair and began to scrub with a guilty expression. L sighed and did the same thing Light was doing, but without the expression.

'What an outgoing boy,' L thought to himself, shaking his head. 'If only I weren't such a stick in the mud, then Light and I would've been…' L twitched and tried to prevent his cheeks from turning red. After rinsing the soapy residue out off their heads, Light and L exited the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. Both of them entered L's room and began to dress up without speaking to one another.

"I apologize," Light said suddenly, breaking the silence. L mumbled something to himself and said, "Light, it's alright. Honestly." Once L was dressed in his white shirt and blue jeans, he turned to look at Light. Light wore a blood red shirt and black jeans.

"You didn't do anything to upset me, okay Light? You aren't in trouble. I can never really be mad at you," L said in comforting words. Light smiled and walked over to L to give him a hug.

"You're too good to me, Ryuzaki," Light gushed. "I love you."

Ryuzaki only nodded and stroked Light's hair. "Let us go down stairs, Light." Light released L and ran out his room, charging downstairs. He hopped into the kitchen and pulled out one of many slices of cake from a cabinet. This one was chocolate frosted chocolate cake. L also reached in and grabbed a strawberry cake from the cabinet. They both sat down together at the table.

"I'm glad Mello's not here, 'cuz if he was, he would've devoured my cake by now," Light chimed.

L paused and put a thumb to his lips. "That reminds me…," L muttered. He stood up to go look out the window, but Mello blasted through the door in an instant, causing Light to jump from his seat. Mello's ravenous eyes spotted the cake Light was holding.

"Give it!" Mello shouted, charging at Light.

"No!" the brown haired male screamed. He rose from his seat and ran upstairs. Mello hopped up the stairs too, skipping two steps at a time. It wasn't long before he caught Light and snatched the cake from his hands.

"Oh, c'mon, Mello!" Light whined.

"It's my fuck'n cake now," Mello laughed taking a bite out of it.

"Give it back to him," L ordered as he climbed the stairs.

"Can't," Mello said, his mouth stuffed. "All gone." L groaned and fought against the urge to roll his eyes, an extremely immature thing to do.

"Come Light, let's get you another slice of cake," L offered, descending the stairs with Light.

"Thanks for the good eats," Mello obnoxiously said as he slid down the rail. He stood in front of the two once he made it to the floor before them. Light quickly walked past Mello and ran to the cabinets again. He pulled out a vanilla cake and took bites out of it.

"How many cakes you have in there?" Mello asked L. L only shrugged and sat down in the living room.

"Is not Matt with you?" L asked, looking back at Mello as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Why not just say 'Isn't'?" Mello asked, ignoring L's question. L glared at him, so Mello answered, "Yeah, I brang him. He's outside though. Playing some weird ass game on his PSP."

"What is it called?" Light asked, curious.

"Pfft, I forgot," Mello yawned. "All I know is that it has to do with walking eyeballs that wield spears, swords, and wear helmets. You gotta keep up a beat in order for them to do better."

"Ah," L said nodding. "Patapon."

"Yeah, whatever." Mello walked towards Light who was sitting in the kitchen and hugged him around the neck from behind. Light turned his head in surprise and looked at Mello.

"Yes?" Light asked, staring at the blonde. Mello leaned in and whispered, "Have you and Ryuzaki done some kinky things together yet?"

"…." Was Light's response. "I don't know…," Light said this time, his face turning a faint pink color.

"What did he say to you?" L asked, rising from his seat.

"If you and I have done kinky things," Light answered, putting down his cake. L's face grew red with anger and walked towards Mello.

"Please leave," L said, almost growling. Mello threw his head back and walked towards the door, obviously annoyed. He turned to look at L once he was outside.

"Don't get your panties all up in a bunch," he spat, sneering as he heard Matt laugh in the background. But then his laughter immediately died.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "I lost my beat! You fucking worm!"

L stared intensely at Matt, then said, "You are aware of the fact that you are yelling at a digital representation of a worm?"

Matt looked up at L and paused. His mind was trying to process what L had just said. After about 7 seconds, Matt raised his eyebrows and said, "So? I lost the beat. I have the right to do so, Einstein."

"Ryuzaki is smarter than Einstein," Light said from the door. "And L doesn't go around sticking his tongue out in every picture he takes." This made Matt and Mello laugh as they entered their car. Matt sat in the driver's seat and put one hand on the steering wheel. L scowled and said, "HE drove you here, Mello?"

"Yes. He drives fine," Mello replied, looking at L with an angry expression.

"While playing a game that requires rhythm to continue?"

Mello nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Geez, L, Matt can multi task. I thought you knew everything." He laughed aloud as L grumbled something unflattering to himself. Mello suddenly turned serious and motioned L to come towards the car. L slowly walked and found himself in front of the window moments later.

"Bend down," Mello murmured. L obeyed. "Has anything Kira related happen to Light yet?"

L paused and stared down at the floor. Then, he nodded. Mello sighed a sigh that practically said "I'd knew it'd happen sooner or later". He looked up at L and asked, "Well, what happened?"

"Light touched the Death Note that was lying in my room," L started. "He seemed to regain his memory once he touched the book. It wasn't a pretty sight either. Kira resurfaced entirely; the malevolent eyes, evil laugh, sinister smile, everything. It was terrible. He told me that if he was able to hold the book long enough, he would regain all of his memory. So I tore it away before the real Kira could come back. Once the book was out of his grasp, he fell to the floor and Light regained consciousness. He didn't remember anything that happened. That's why I haven't told him… I'm afraid Light might react negatively to it."

Mello held a hand to his mouth and slowly nodded. For once in his life, he seemed to be in a lot of thought. "Don't tell Light about it," Mello finally said. L nodded as Matt pulled out of the drive way and disappeared down the street. ~

Light quietly walked with L side by side at night. Puffs of their breath were able to be seen in the cold air. They spent the entire day at home, and L was looking forward to just walking around outside with his close friend. Together they explored the quiet neighborhood, looking at squirrels, crows and more. Clouds rumbled over head, and Light began to wonder why the sky went from blue to black, then his eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Ryuzaki!" Light laughed. "I just realized that the sky is always dark like this, it's just that the sun lights everything up when it's in the sky."

L beamed when he heard this come out of Light's mouth. His intelligence was coming back. He just hoped that he didn't use his brain powers for bad purposes. Still, L shrugged it off and approached an abandoned building that seemed to loom over the two. Light shuddered and stared up at the creepy factory.

"Why are we here, Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he slowly entered the building, still clutching L's arm.

"This is where Matt and Mello like to pass the time," L answered, dodging fallen wood and steel pipes. Just as they closed the doors behind them, rain started to pour down. Light shuddered again and scanned the whole room. He didn't want to pull away as L walked up the stairs with him. Even though the entire place was dark, Light was able to study many things on the wall. It almost looked like writing, but in a different language. Before he could get a closer look, L pushed a door open, causing it to groan loudly because of its weight. Together they entered a wide room that seemed to have an orange glow to it. The temperature was slightly warmer inside to Light's surprise. He scanned the room, but then winced when he heard a voice.

"Whatchu two doing in here?" Mello asked walking towards the two men. Light shrugged and said, "L brang me here. He said you two liked to hang in here. I guess he was right."

Mello squinted at the two, then turned around and walked off into the dark corner. He then said, "Matt, get up off the floor. We got visitors." A little bright light was able to be seen where Matt was sitting. He always sat in that specific corner for some odd reason, as if he had claimed it as his own. L stared off in the distance as he heard a faint sound coming from the outside… almost like church bells. His face remained still as he listened closely. He startled a little when Light tapped L's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"Huh?" L asked over the sound of the bells.

"What are you doing?" Light asked in a louder voice. "What are you listening to?"

"The bells," L answered, looking outside of a window again. Light, Mello and Matt looked at L with odd expressions on their faces.

"Bells?" Mello asked. "Are you on drugs? There are no bells out there. Only the sound of rain falling."

L stared at them with an odd expression this time. He listened closer and realized that there were no bells ringing after all. L blushed out of embarrassment and looked down, scratching the back of his head. "My mistake," he oddly laughed. He turned his head towards Matt who suddenly stood up. Matt made his way to Light and held a gun in front of his hand. Light took a step back and looked down at it.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Light asked.

"Hold it," Matt said. "Just real fast. I got too much things in my jacket and pockets. Keep it safe while I empty it out." Matt handed the gun to Light and turned his back towards him. He slowly walked into a corner with Mello. Light stared with amazed eyes at the gun, but the amazement in his eyes suddenly turned to malice. He smiled a devious smile as he walked a safe distance away from L. Silently he placed the gun in position in his hand and aimed the weapon at Matt. A chuckle escaped him from deep inside his throat as he squinted at the fading figure of Matt's body. Quietly, he sang, "I'm baaack~." Kira's finger pulled the trigger ever so slightly until the ear piercing bang erupted in the hollow room. At that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Mello slowly turned and laid his bulging eyes on Kira. The bullet slowly span. Matt froze in an instant once the shot was heard. The bullet slowly span. L stared wide eyed at Kira and stood up straight. The bullet quickly span. A smile stretched across the killer's face. The bullet quickly came. It pierced through Matt's body in blinding speed, causing him to jolt as if someone poked him hard. He remained standing, and then fell to the floor with a thud, releasing his PSP. The battery popped out, causing the rhythm and the game to die. Mello turned his entire body around and his gaze bore through Kira. Kira aimed his gun in Mello's direction and pulled the trigger, but Mello skillfully dodged; he wasn't going to let an amateur show him up. Mello pulled his gun out and shot at Kira without hesitation. The bullet sliced through his hand, causing the gun he was holding to flip out and land on the floor. Kira screamed in pain and fell to his knees looking down, but once he looked back up, he was gone. Light was left on the floor, clutching his right hand with the other. He rose to his feet slowly and stared at Mello with an appalled look, then screamed, "WHY MELLO!" His response was a shot to the chest. Light doubled over in pain and coughed. Then there was another shot around his torso, another shot, and another. Light fell back, gasping for breath as blood gushed from his multiple wounds.

"You son of a BITCH!" Mello shouted as he shot again. This time he missed due to the fact that his eyes were foggy with tears. That was his last bullet. He dropped the gun and ran to Matt, and then bent down to hold him in his arms. Matt was unconscious; his eyes closed behind the yellow goggles. Light on the other hand attempted to sit up and actually found enough strength to do so. He gagged and blood poured out of his already bleeding mouth.

"Ryuzaki! Where are you Ryuzaki, I need you!" Light cried at the top of his lungs. "Please! It hurts so much!" Light was crying, tears streaming down his face every second. He was completely clueless about what just happened. He didn't remember what Kira just did to Matt. All he remembered was looking down at his bleeding hand. All he remembered was being called a son of a bitch and being shot by Mello more times. He was frightened, terrified, petrified. He couldn't help but wail.

L ran towards the innocent male to try and comfort him, but he stopped midway as his left arm was suddenly wracked with pain. L tried to ignore it but froze dead in his tracks as the pain made its way to his chest. L's eyes widened. Everything seemed to go blurry, and before he knew it, he slowly fell to the floor on his side. L stared at Light, his eyes still wide. Despite the fact that he was gushing blood, Light felt even more scared when he saw L hit the floor in such a forceful way. Light crawled to him with his good hand and knelt on his knees beside L. Light was gasping, but L remained silent, as if he couldn't breathe anymore.

"No… please no… Please Ryuzaki don't die!" Light shouted, shaking his head. L only watched. Light held L in his arms and ignored the pain he was in; if L were to die right there, right then, he wanted to spend his last moments with him together. L reached one shaking hand up and clutched the back of Light's left shoulder with it. The cloth wrinkled under his forceful grip, but he continued to stare up wide eyed, his mouth slightly open. L was staring straight at Light, but he was unable to make out the features of the face he once loved anymore.

"Ryuzaki, please look at me!" Light lamented, also knowing that L was distant now. Light held the detective so close, but he could feel that L was slipping away despite the fact that he was grabbing on to L for dear life.

"FUCK!" Mello shouted, grabbing his hair with his gloved hands. Tears stained his face. "Fuck! I'm so stupid!"

"What have I done!" Both Mello and Light cried at the exact same time. Light held on to L tighter as he sobbed wildly. The sounds began to fade away from L's mind, the last words he heard were, "Please, Ryuzaki! Don't go! I love you, don't leave me! I'm sorry-! I'm sorry…!" Everything was quiet. L felt his hand losing its grip as his eyes slowly began to close. All he heard now was the distant ringing of bells and a lone, little boy crying. L's eyes were half lidded now. He saw the blur of Light sobbing. His hand was sliding down Light's shaking back, loosening the wrinkles in his shirt. The rain continued to pour outside; the bells continued to ring inside. L's hand gave way, falling to the floor. His eyes gently closed to the sound of the young one crying. The young one was him, years and years ago. L's head softly fell back into Light's good hand. He was gone from them.

~L opened his eyes and found himself floating in white nothingness. Everything seemed fluffy. He looked across from where he was standing and saw Light, all the way on the other side of the white nothingness. L didn't know what was going on, all he could do was reach his hand out towards Light.

"Light…," L mouthed the word; he was unable to say it aloud. Light reached his hand out towards L now, their hands now touching.

"Ryuzaki," he also mouthed the words. He smiled sadly at the detective. Their hands were touching, but L felt nothing. His eyebrows pulled up, making his face into a sad expression. Light was crying in front of him.

"Where are we?" L silently asked. Light did not respond this time. He only looked at L, his face still wearing the same sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you," Light quietly responded, his voice shaking. L shook his head. The hand he was holding was suddenly covered with blood. L pulled away and stared blankly at Light. He began to vanish in front of L's eyes. L reached out and tried to grab the crying man in his arms, but he failed to do so. Light was gone. L was now alone in the white nothingness. He felt himself slipping away as the white color consumed him. L didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Light. With the one he cared for most. With the one he loved. But he couldn't fight the feeling that overwhelmed him. The bells distantly rang. The insomniac was finally going to get some sleep… forever.

XX-… … I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible… T_T… Reviews are welcome_ Oh L please don't die! DX-XX


	6. Awaken

XX- Hey everyone. I know The last chapter ended in an extremely un positive note, but maybe things will begin to clear up for the two… or three. In fact now that I think of it, Mello was the only one left standing O_o wow… heh…There will be a lemon in this chapter and it is my first time writing one so don't hate me! Well enjoy this chapter if you may and reviews are welcome. *hearts* Xoxo And I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime. ;D-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter 6/ Awaken

Light woke up to the sound of a woman speaking. His eyes took a while to adjust to the new white room he was in. This reminded him of the first day he woke up, only to see Ryuzaki looming over him, slouching over a bit. Ryuzaki… RYUZAKI! Light turned his head quickly, wide awake now. He winced when he felt a skinny tube up his nostrils. He thought of pulling it out, but the woman that was recently speaking rushed over to him and held his hand down. Her hair was a deep red color and despite the fact that she was a nurse, she was very beautiful and her white outfit hugged her body perfectly.

"You mustn't touch it," she informed Light in a soft voice, not wishing to awake the patient several feet away from him. He turned his head and laid his eyes on L.

"Ryuzaki…," Light mumbled, reaching his hand out towards his unconscious friend. The nurse held his hand down again and stroked Light's head. He felt extremely safe in her presence for some odd reason.

"Do not move too much," the nurse sighed. She gestured to Light's tubes in his right arm. His hand was covered in bandages, the one that had been shot. Seeing this, Light remembered the pain he endured, and he felt it coming back in his chest.

"Did I get badly hurt?" Light asked the nurse. She shook her head and she raised her eyebrows in lingering surprise.

"You actually did not get hurt so badly," she said, laughing in relief. "All of the bullets that pierced through you missed all of your vital organs. I've got to say, you are one lucky guy." She smiled down at Light. He quietly thought, then looked up at the nurse again.

"How about Ryuzaki?" Light asked, concerned."Is he al right? What happened to him? And Matt, the red head who came here with yellow goggles."

This time the nurse hesitated before speaking. The she said, "Matt was released from the hospital 2 days ago. He was picked up by a male with blonde hair who went by the name of Mello. There was only one bullet shot in him. He recovered from it pretty easily." After this, the woman paused. Light waited to hear about L, but she bit her lip. Gathering her strength, she said, "Ryuzaki is in critical condition. He suffered from a heart attack. We were lucky that he came into the hospital when he did. If he went three minutes more without medical attention, he would've been… well… gone." The nurse tried to say this as gently as possible; she did not want to upset Light after seeing how much L meant to him. Light silently looked up at her and nodded. The woman let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see Light go into hysterics.

"Will he be all right?" Light sadly asked the red headed nurse.

"I predict he will be. There's no way I will let him die that easily." The nurse smiled widely; so much that her eyes squinted. Light couldn't help but smile back. She was like a guardian angel.

"What is your name?" Light asked her.

"Maribell," she answered kindly. Light smiled in response as she stood up; she had been sitting on the edge of Light's bed. "I should best be going now," she sighed. "They need me in the office. Just try and get some sleep, and if you need anything, press that button." She pointed at a little box with a red button on it next to Light's left hand. Light nodded as the woman exited the room. She waved goodbye and walked down the hall. Light now lay alone in the white room. He turned his head and looked at L again. He laid there motionlessly as a pump pushed air into his nose, just like Light. L's arm was hooked up to an electrocardiogram, and it beeped every time L's heart thumped. But… it came up every once in a while, slowly. L's heart beat was slow. This worried Light. He did not want to see L's heart beat slowly like that. Of course he did not want to see L's heart thumping like a mad man's either, but this just scared Light.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

"Long time no talk," a raspy voice said, coming from above Light's head. Light startled and looked up only to see a tall, lanky monster with black clothes all over it. Light repressed the urge to scream since something about the freaky creature reminded him of something. It reminded Light of apples.

"Uh… yeah…" Light mumbled as the Shinigami looked down at him. Since the Death Note wasn't burned, the Shinigami still had the right to wander around and live. Light had touched the book a couple of days ago, so he was able to see the monster. "What was your name again?"

"Ryuk," he said, floating down so that Light could look at him without bending his head up. The Shinigami looked down at the counter and realized that there was an apple sitting there. His mouth watered as he stared at it. "Are you going to eat that?" Ryuk asked.

"No, I'm not," Light answered. "You can have it."

"Oh boy thanks!" Ryuk reached down, picked up the apple and ate the entire thing, core and all. He looked down at Light again and hovered over his bed.

"You got lucky," Ryuk said in his naturally raspy voice. "All those bullets could've killed you. You have skill. Even though you didn't really dodge anything. Hehehe…"

Light stared up at him and shuffled in his bed quietly. It was night time and Ryuk looked even creepier in the dark. Light tapped his fingers on the bed and said, "So, how've you been Ryuk?"

Ryuk's eyes bulged to the sound of that. "Wow. You care, Kira's never cared about me." Ryuk hovered from side to side, and then said, "I've been well. You?"

Light smiled at Ryuk's humor; Ryuk obviously knew not many things were going good for him. He was lying in a hospital bed for goodness sake! "I've been great," Light laughed, going along with the joke. Ryuk's emotionless face seemed to bright up at Light's good attitude.

"I like you better than the old you," Ryuk smiled. Light wore a confused expression and said, "The old me? How was I in the old days? And… who is Kira?"

Ryuk looked off into the distance and shook his head. "I'd rather not tell," was all he said before he vanished. Light was left alone once again in the white room with no one to talk to but himself. He blinked twice and looked down at the white sheets of his bed. His eyes began to slowly close after 10 minutes as the Sand Man got the better of him. Before he knew it, Light was asleep, but it wasn't the same without L by his side.

~Light walked around in the grassy field as he studied the trees and bushes. Everything was so wonderfully nature-istic. He smiled widely as the sun gently shined down on him. Suddenly, a boy around his teens ran towards Light with a red cap and a short sleeved shirt. He wore blue baggy jeans and he had a huge smile on his face. He stopped in front of Light and smiled at him.

"Let's battle!" He shouted as a yellow mouse hopped off of his shoulder. Light stared wide eyed, then scratched the back of his head.

"I- I have no Pokemon," Light awkwardly laughed. "I think I'm in the wrong anime…"

The boy who went by the name of Ash slumped over and said "Oh… well, Bye then! A- ha- hu- hu." He ran off.

'That was the weirdest laugh I ever heard,' Light thought. Then, he woke up. Light looked around the still dark room, and then found it in himself to sleep again. This time he was in a forest filled with tomb stones. Light furrowed his eyebrows and scanned the area. He was snapped out of his daze when a beautiful pink haired female was spotted running towards him.

"Tsukune!" She cheered happily. "Capu!" Light bit his lip and ran away from the vampire girl. He did NOT want to get bitten. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his eyes, this time finding himself in a dark room. Matt and Mello's dark room to be exact.

"This better be a dream, this better be a dream, this better be a dream!" Light thought to himself. He heard moaning and shuffling under the sheets. Matt and Mello were… OH GOD! Light threw his hands over his eyes and didn't dare to open them any time soon. 'Next thing I know I'm going to end up in a Shane Dawson video,' Light thought. 'Well that won't be too bad, he is funny.' Light slowly opened his eyes…

"HEY IT'S FRED!"

"AAAH!" Light screamed and this time woke himself up. He sat in bed silently for the remainder of the morning; he didn't dare fall asleep again. He didn't want to hear that 6 year olds voice. He wished for someone to keep him company; but no one seemed to come to his lonely aid. He waited in bed the entire night until the sun came up. Occasionally he would doze off and fall asleep for a couple of minutes, but then he'd sit up, startled due to the fact that he had another odd dream. Eventually, the sun shine made its way into the room, and Light softly smiled. He was great full that his night of terror was finally over. In walked Maribell silently, trying not to wake neither of the boys, but when she noticed Light's eyes open she smiled hello.

"You're awake early," she said in a low voice.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night actually," Light sighed. "I kept having weird dreams of different things." Maribell frowned when she heard this and decided to bring Light breakfast in hopes that he would begin to feel better after eating. She was right when Light's face seemed to light up after eating a few bites of pancakes.

"So what relation do you have with Ryuzaki?" Maribell asked, sitting in a chair next to Light. "Is he your best friend? Maybe even your brother? Or Step brother?" Light shook his head to the last two questions. "He is my best friend and my boy friend," Light smiled when he said this. Maribell's green eyes shined with wonder to the sound of that; she had never really heard someone be so blunt about it before. Still, she smiled, as this fact did not bother her.

"That's so cute," she sincerely said. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over two weeks," Light answered. "And that's really all I can remember of him. I've grown so attached to him over the past weeks; he just makes me so happy."

Maribell's eyes widened in wonder and realization as she pointed at Light. "You were our past patient, the one who suffered from amnesia, right?" She asked. Light nodded and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Ryuzaki has told me everything about my life and who he is. Sure, I'd like to regain my memory back, but id I do, I'm afraid that it will ruin my relationship with Ryuzaki."

Maribell nodded slowly. "I understand," she said, petting Light's forehead. The boy couldn't help but let out a sound, almost like a purr. "Would you like me to turn the TV on for you?" Maribell then asked. Light nodded, not wanting to be rude. She took a black remote and clicked the TV on. Light occasionally liked to refer to it as a picture box. After thanking her, Maribell left the room. The rest of the morning, Light sat motionlessly, watching the TV with a blank expression for hours. He never really paid attention to what was showing. Just when Light felt himself slipping into sleep again, a voice prevented him from doing so.

"Must be happy that you got a pretty lady to talk to," Kira said with a smirk. He stood across the room, a red aura surrounding him. Light shuddered and stared at the manifestation of his former self.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked the killer. Kira simply walked over to L and stood by his bed. Finally he answered, "Just doing my job. It was very heartwarming to hear how important Ryuzaki was to you. Well, at least I THOUGHT it was heartwarming. I wouldn't know… I don't have a heart." Kira smiled wickedly before he put a red hand over L's head. Light watched as the beat on the electrocardiogram slowed down even slower than it already was. Light's body tightened as if a weight was suddenly dropped on his poor body. He couldn't scream or struggle; he felt trapped. You know the feeling you get when you're being tickled, and you want to scream but you can't due to the lack of air? Well, that's how Light exactly felt, but he wasn't laughing. Kira was.

"No…," Light choked out. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his strength, but he couldn't. He wanted to believe that this was a dream too, but he knew it wasn't. He opened his eyes and heard the beeps of L's heart slowly dying out. Tears began to stream down his face. He did not want to see his only love die right in front of his eyes, and he did not want to face the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Maribell-," Light gasped. He was trying to call for her, but then he remembered the little red button right next to him. He reached his hand out and pressed the button like crazy. After Maribell finally made it to the room, Light had pressed the button over 20 times.

"What is it, Light?" she asked, running towards him. Light pointed a trembling hand towards the direction of L. She shrieked and ran out of the room in an instant yelling, "We need a doctor! STAT!" Moments later, a tall man rushed in with two other men, Maribell, and another nurse.

"What's happening to him?" Maribell asked.

"I'm not sure. Get him to the emergency room, now," The doctor commanded, searching in a drawer until he found a needle. He then ran out with the others. Light remained in bed, trembling harder than ever. He looked over until he saw Kira standing in the corner of the room, his arms folded. He seemed to look angry about something.

"You monster," Light sobbed as he stared at Kira. Kira smiled and said, "Thank you," before he vanished. This time, Light was left in the room, truly alone. He couldn't think of anyone else but L. He just wanted to see him. But instead of seeing him, he saw Maribell almost jogging into the room. She sighed in relief and stood over Light; she did not bother to sit since she was going to leave soon.

"You are a miracle worker," Maribell laughed. "Even though you didn't sleep all night, and even though you were shot multiple times, you still saved the life of another person. If it weren't for you, Ryuzaki would be dead right now." She smiled down at Light. "You have a big heart." Maribell leaned over and kissed Light softly on the forehead before leaving the room. This made Light smile.

~Two and a half weeks later, L and Light were both released from the hospital. L awoke 3 days after Kira tried to kill him, but the doctors and nurses wanted to make sure that L would be safe. After they were sure that both men were able to walk on their own, they let them go. Maribell hugged Light tightly before he left; she kept him company everyday and she was definitely going to miss him.

As L and Light stepped out of the hospital, they were greeted by Watari and a black limo. The two men entered the vehicle as it pulled out into the street.

"How are you feeling, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked L. But L did not respond. Instead, he kept his eyes on the floor of the dark car. Light looked at L with sad eyes; something was bothering his friend. After hearing no answer, Watari sighed and kept his eyes on the road. About 15 minutes later, Watari was in front of L's home.

"Thank you, Watari," L flatly said as he climbed out of the limo. "That will be all." He walked to the door of his home, his rounded shoulders looking more slumped than ever. Light thanked Watari and exited the car, chasing after the seemingly forlorn L. They entered their home together and L did not even bother to close the door. Light had to do so once he slipped his shoes off. The only thing the insomniac did was grab several sweet things from the kitchen and march up to his room. The auburn haired male quickly followed and entered the room before L could close it.

"What is the matter?" Light asked the detective as he sat down on his bed. L threw all of his sweets atop of the covers and completely ignored Light's question. This confused him. Light thought that L would be begging for him to hold him and kiss him, but instead it seemed as if L wanted no part of Light anymore.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Light asked as he tried to sit next to L on the bed. L scooted away, and this hurt Light more than the gun shots he suffered. "Did I do something to you Ryuzaki…?"

L continued to stare at the sheets of his bed as he unwrapped a cupcake and began to eat it. Light noticed L's hand trembling as he held the sweet up to his lips. Light reached out to steady his pale hand, but L retreated as a cat would when it was unfamiliar with someone. Why was L doing this? Light felt a sharp pain of sadness and frustration boil inside of him.

"You could at least tell me what I did!" Light cried in a raised voice. L turned away from the angry male until his back was to him. Light bit his lip and held back the urge to slap the back of L's head. "I want to know what I did WRONG. What did I do to you other than lie in a bed for a couple of weeks?" Light waited for an answer but got nothing from the man… only silence.

"Ryuzaki!" Light shouted, unable to control his mixed feelings. L leaped up and stared at Light with emotionless eyes as he whirled around to look at him. He was slouched over again.

"Get OUT," L spat.

"NO," Light said sternly as he gripped the blanket of L's bed as if a strong wind was going to blow him away.

"Leave my room this instant," L growled this time, his eyes hazing into an angry expression. Light shook his head and continued to hold on. L was growing impatient with Light's disrespectful behavior.

"What did I do to you to make you so angry at me?" Light hissed through gritted teeth. L refused to answer. Instead he turned around and faced his back to Light again. Light jumped up from his position and hugged his friend from behind. L felt Light's arms around his trembling body. He continued to stare down at the floor as he felt an odd wet feeling come from his eyes. Something he hadn't felt in a long time; tears. They came by the dozen, running down his face and onto the floor each passing second. L didn't know why, but he didn't want to be around anyone. He didn't want anyone else with him other than Light. L pulled Light's arms off of him and turned around until he was facing his friend once more.

L hugged Light tighter than ever as he buried his face in Light's neck. Light felt L hic as he cried sadly for some unknown reason. Light squeezed L under his arms and put his hand on the back of L's head. He held him close and tried his best to comfort the forlorn L.

"I was so scared," L blubbered. "I- I didn't know h-how to re-act anymore. I'm so sorry Light that I neglected you… That I ignored y-you." L continued to sniffle as Light held him. The brown haired male stroked L's hair softly. He, too, was on the verge of tears. Light thought of Kira; of how Kira tried to kill L. If he had succeeded, then Light wouldn't be hugging L right there and then. Light took advantage of the situation and kissed the top of L's head. Feeling this, L looked up at Light with wet eyes.

"You forgive me…?" L asked, then sharply breathed in. Light nodded and kissed L on his lips. They were swollen because of how hard he was crying, but Light didn't care. He pushed the weeping detective onto the bed again and tossed the sweets aside. L broke the kiss and looked in the direction the sweets were thrown, concerned. Light laughed a gentle laugh and laid on top of L. He then kissed L again with such a passion that L forgot about the fact that he was crying.

"What were you thinking of that made you so upset, though, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "And why did you continue to look away from me? Were you mad at me?"

"No…," L whispered. He seemed afraid of what he was going to say next, but continued. "I was angry with myself, and I thought that I didn't have the right to speak with you. So I just tried to ignore you."

Light nuzzled his cheek against L's and asked, "Aw, Ryuzaki… why were you angry with yourself?"

L hesitated, then hid his face in the curve of Light's neck again. "I was thinking of a terrible thing… I was thinking of… writing my name down in the Death Note after you left my room. That was the reason why I was ignoring you. I wanted you to leave as soon as possible so that I could write my entire name down… but… y-you were too persistent a-and… you w-wouldn't leave." L began to cry hard again. He knew Light would be mad at him.

"Why would you…," Light gasped. Despite the fact that he wanted to bitch slap L across the face, he held onto him and stroked his hair. "Ryuzaki, you don't know how IMPORTANT you are to me. I can't imagine a life without you. You complete me, Ryuzaki." Light managed to release his temper in a non- violent way and kissed L again. He caressed the messy haired detective's face in his warm hands and kissed him multiple times. "I love you," Light sighed between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too," L mumbled as his hands made their way through Light's soft, brown hair. "I always will. Thank you for helping me through this… I-," L ceased to speak when he felt Light's soft tongue make its way into his open mouth. L closed his mouth around the tongue and began to gently suck on it. His own tongue licked the tip of Light's as it remained in his mouth. Light sighed out a groan as pleasure began to replace his blood in his veins. L ran his hands down Light's pants and slowly unbuttoned the male's pants.

"Auh…," Light moaned as he felt the sensation of L's trembling hands on his bare skin. He squirmed as L continued to take down his pants until they were tossed aside just like the sweets. Light slipped his tongue out of L's mouth and pulled off the detective's faded blue jeans. Light shuddered to the feeling of L's bare legs against his own and moved one of his legs in between both of L's. This time, L was the one to let out a sigh of pleasure. He hugged Light around the waist and locked lips with the male, closing his lips over Light's lower lip. Light pulled away and opened his mouth to do the same to L, but L refused. Neither of them wanted to be the woman of the relationship, but when Light thought of the feeling he would get if L entered him, it was too much of a great offer to pass up. Light was in the palm of L's hand now; he was willing to do whatever the intelligent detective told him to do, and Light didn't have a problem with that.

"Take off your shirt…," L whispered into Light's ear. Light obeyed. He unbuttoned his light brown shirt and threw it off, revealing his body to L. There were faint pink marks where he was shot, and L kissed each one. Light removed L's shirt and tossed it to the side, opposite of where the sweets were lying. The men were kneeling now, hugging each other and kissing as if it was their last time to kiss. L removed Light's boxers and Light did the same to L. They were now naked and pressed together. Light couldn't fight the urge to shudder and did just that. The feeling of Light's bare body rubbing against his own made L shiver.

Light felt his erection growing as L laid him down on the bed. This time, L was above him on his hands and knees.

"Do what you want with me," Light seductively begged. He arched his back when he felt himself swelling even more to the sound of his own words. L licked his lips and felt that he too was getting hard. He bent over and trailed soft kisses along Light's neck. His tongue would occasionally lick the younger male's flesh. Light tasted so good under L's tongue. He closed his mouth around Light's neck and bit down with intense force, causing Light to wail in pain. L felt himself getting fired up as he heard Light groan with both discomfort and pleasure underneath him. L grabbed Light's swollen cock in his hand and began to pump it with his thumb. Light's body squirmed in sheer pleasure as he began to pant for breath. This made L just as hard as Light. Once L released Light's manhood after 3 minutes, L knew that Light was ready. L positioned himself on top of Light.

"Be gentle," Light pleaded, his erection throbbing. L nodded and hugged Light's body in his arms. He lifted Light just a little so that his back wasn't completely on the bed. Light could feel L's finger brush against his entrance. Light gasped loudly. He expected to have L's erection thrust in his anus, but instead L lowered his head and licked Light's entrance slowly. His body bucked when he felt this wet sensation against his sensitive flesh. L licked again, sucked slightly and licked again. Light felt as if he were about to burst; his body was raging with heat.

"Ryuzaki please!" Light screamed, clutching the bed sheets. L stopped, positioned himself over Light again and slowly pushed his dick in the squirming boy. Light let out a loud groan and gasped for breath. He had never felt such an intense feeling, and frankly, neither did L. Gently L began to move forward and back, taking his erection in and out of Light's writhing body. It felt so good but it hurt so bad. Light screamed louder this time as L gradually began to pick up speed. He grabbed L's hair with his good hand and grit his teeth to the pain that was coursing through his veins. This went on for an excessive amount of time until Light felt himself about to come.

"Ryuzaki! I- I'm going to…!," Light gasped. Hearing this, L pulled out of the boy and closed his mouth over Light's manhood. The brown haired male released into L's mouth almost instantly as he shouted due to all of his mixed emotions. L fought against the urge to choke and gulped down all of Light's cum. L released himself onto the covers, as he could not ignore the overwhelming feeling that possessed him. Pushing the last of the white fluid into L's mouth, Light stopped and nearly passed out. Both the men laid there motionlessly; the only thing that was able to be heard was their breathing. L opened his eyes and looked at Light to say something, but the brunette was already asleep. He had no more energy to go on. L smiled and petted the male's head.

"You complete me, too," L whispered before the insomniac finally fell asleep.

XX- Okay that was the first time I ever wrote something like that so I'm sorry if it 'Sucked' lol Bad joke, horrible joke. I'm not used to writing lemons since it is so out of character of me, but… I will in order for you guys and girls to enjoy ;). The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and I know the last chapter was sad, huh? It almost made me cry while I was typing it. Sorry if I ended this chapter suddenly… my younger sis is in the living room with me but she's as blind as a bat without her glasses, and my pa keeps bugging me. So anyways, thank you for reading and chapter 7 will be just around the corner. Reviews are welcome, xoxoxo hugs and kisses XD until next time! *hearts*-XX


	7. Understood

XX-Hola readers! I'm typing this while listening to Numbuh3 run her mouth from the Kids Next Door O_O Oh well I like that show anyways. The last chapter I wrote was tough to type, I'm Christian and I don't write that much XP. It's 12:04pm over here in NY and well I'm bored. And I'm so into Death Note now that I keep calling my cat "L" instead of Jeff. XD Thanks a bunch to the readers that read my story. I am very greatful towards you all and so are my Poke plushies :D I came up with the sweetest ending for this story, but this is not the ending chapter, so don't worry :3 anyways enjoy! And I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it's an awesome anime XD-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter 7/ Understood

Neither Light nor L found the strength to climb out of their bed the next morning due to the moment they shared the previous night. L lay in bed awake for about an hour as he stared up at the ceiling and held Light in his arms. He studied Light's right hand and examined the wound that sat upon it. Mello really went all the way when he realized that Kira had shot Matt. Mello is very protective over the things he loves, so seeing Matt fall down like that, motionlessly and limp. If L were to ever see Light fall down the same way Matt did, he would've reacted the same way the chocolate loving blonde did.

L remained silent as he felt Light's soft breath hit his neck. He was so innocent and honest. Light could never find it in himself to lie to others, especially L. The detective sighed softly and even felt sorry for what he put Light through last night; Light asked him to be gentle and well… L got a little too caught up in the moment. L turned his head until he was face to face with the sleeping male. Innocence. That was the first word that popped up into L's head. It was true though. Light didn't know what he did to Mello in order for him to get shot at, yet he still forgave him. Light didn't even bother to fight Mello after he was shot, instead he cried for L and wanted to be held. L couldn't believe how kind hearted the guy was, like there was no sign of malice or hatred in his heart. L found himself smiling at the brown haired male and kissed him on the forehead.

~L climbed out of bed at 9:32am and walked over to the bathroom. He was already naked, so why not take a bath? L turned the water faucet on and brushed his teeth as he waited for the warm water to fill up the tub. After a couple of minutes, L stepped into the white tub and settled down. He really wanted to relax after last night. Even though he wasn't the one assuming the "woman's" role, he still felt really exhausted. L threw his head back and rested it on the rim of the tub with his legs open under the water. L only planned to lay in the tub for a couple of minutes but found himself laying in there for a while. An Autumn scented candle burned and filled the room with a delicious and somewhat romantic scent. L would've liked to share this moment with Light. Just then, as if someone had read his thoughts, L limped into the bathroom. L sat up and stared at him with a surprised expression. How was Light able to stand? Sure, he was limping, but still.

"Morning, Ryuzaki," Light said in a weary voice as he supported himself with the sink.

"Good morning, Light," L said bewildered. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping? Aren't you in pain?"

"Tons of it," Light sighed as he brushed his teeth. L felt a ping of regret inside of himself.

"I apologize, Light-kun," L softly said. Light smiled and spit into the sink. He shook his head and limped towards L. He sat down next to the tub and rested his arms on the brim. He gave L a gentle peck on the lips and rested his head on his arms.

"You don't have to be sorry Ryuzaki," Light sighed. "Last night was amazing. I've never experienced anything like that and well, it felt really good. Although I did ask you to be gentle and you sort of ignored that statement…," Light laughed under his breath as he watched L's face grow a bright pink.

"Come in the tub with me, Light," L said. Light nodded and stood up on his two feet again, struggling. He made it into the tub and submerged into the water, lying atop of L, their chests together. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pulled him close so that he could kiss him.

"I feel so warm when I'm with you," Light whispered as he laid his head on L's shoulder.

"That is because we are in warm water," L said with a slight laugh. Light caught on to the joke and shook his head.

"I mean whenever I'm with you. In cold water or not, I just feel warm when I'm with you." Light kissed L's neck and cuddled up to the male. Then he said, "L, don't you ever brush your hair?"

"That was an irrelevant question, but no, I do not," L answered as he hugged Light tighter.

"Why not?" Light muttered. L shrugged and said, "I don't need to. My hair maintains its own shape and I don't really want to mess it up."

"It's in that shape because it IS messed up," Light laughed. "But I like it so I don't really mind." He hugged the detective around the neck and kissed him lovingly. L bit the bottom of Light's lip and closed it over his own lips. Light smiled when he felt L begin to suck; he loved it when L did that to him.

"Are you sure you never had experience before you kissed me?" Light asked in an almost incomprehensible voice. "Because, you're so good at it."

L smiled at the compliment and told Light that he really had never kissed anyone other than Light. Not because he was unloved, but because he never liked anyone. He just remained locked away in his head quarters solving cases…

"As much as I don't want to do this, we should get out of the tub," L said after a couple of minutes. Light stood up from L and stepped out of the hot water. The cold air made him tremble as it hit his damp body, and he supported himself on the sink again as he wrapped a towel around himself. L also climbed out of the water and covered himself up with a towel. He helped Light out of the white room and they both entered L's room. Quickly the two dressed up in the dark room; L did not bother to turn on the light. Light combed his hair while L sat at the corner of the room, leaving his hair all alone. Eventually, the two exited the room and made it downstairs (Light struggled a little). L sat on one couch and picked up a book that clearly had over 500 pages, then began to read it. Light on the other hand sat on the sofa in the living room, not too far from L, and turned on the TV. Occasionally L would ask Light how he was feeling and Light always answered that he was all right. This continued for about an hour, then there was a light knock on the door. L stood up from his seat and walked to the white door.

"Hello," L said in his same monotone voice, greeting a boy in white clothes with white hair.

"Greetings, Ryuzaki," Near said in his soft voice while twirling his hair. He walked into the home once L motioned him to come inside. L was reluctant to let the other visitors enter the home, but he did any way.

"Hi, Near!" Light said happily, but his positive mood immediately died out when he saw Matt and Mello step into the home. His heart sank and he wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't because of 2 reasons.

1: L fucked him too hard last night, and 2: Mello was like a cheetah compared to Light. The frightened male only sank in his seat, hoping the soft material would hide him from Mello. Wrong. Mello laid his eyes on Light in an instant and approached the cowering boy.

"Don't hurt me…," Light mumbled.

"As if," Mello said flatly as he hugged the auburn haired male. Light jolted in surprise, but hugged the blonde back. "I'm sorry, I over reacted the other day. I almost killed you. I'm so stupid…," Mello sighed tightening his grasp around the boy.

"It's alright," Light simply said. "I'm not mad at you. I guess you freaked out because Matt was hurt so I understand." Light loosened his grasp as Mello pulled away from him and gave him a shocked look.

"I thought you'd be screaming at me!" Mello exclaimed. Then he turned his head to L. "I thought he'd be fucking screaming at me!"

L couldn't help but laugh at Mello's surprise. Near's gaze on the other hand bore through Mello for some odd reason. Matt walked over to Light and stood in front of him.

"You shot me," the red head simply said. Light nodded and said, "Yeah… I uh… Ryuzaki told me. I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry. It was the stupidest thing I ever did. I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Matt chuckled. He leaned over and gave Light a warm kiss on the cheek, extremely close to Light's mouth. The brown haired male blushed in surprise and giggled. L and Mello both felt themselves getting jealous, so Mello pushed his boyfriend away.

"Not too much affection," Mello sharply said. Matt responded with a kiss to Mello's lips.

"So which one of you is the woman of the relationship?" Near asked almost mockingly. Mello sneered and prepared to say something sharp, but Matt said, "Mello is."

"Really?" L asked. "I never thought so since Mello is the aggressive, Listen to Me type."

"Trust me, Mello is VERY aggressive," Matt said with a smirk. "But yeah we worked it out."

"Ah, all right," Near answered, turning away from the couples. "So… what do you people want to do today?"

Everyone was shocked; Near never really wanted to do anything but play with toys and stack things, but they shrugged. Mello's eyes sparkled as he thought of something.

"L, do you have dominoes and dice and stuff?" Mello asked the detective. He merely nodded and walked up the stairs. He came down moments later with four plastic clear boxes, all of them packed with the contents Mello asked about. L set them in front of Near.

"Let's see you build something out of all of that," Matt said, keeping his eyes on his game.

"Okay," Near answered, sitting down and uncovering the boxes. He spilled all of the dice and dominoes onto the floor, each one of them clacking when they hit each other.

As Near began to stack, Matt sat next to Light with the game still in hand.

"What are you playing?" Light asked, peering at the screen of Matt's PSP.

"Final Fantasy: Crisis Core… I never really finished the game on account of all the other games I play," Matt muttered, almost as emotionlessly as L. He then turned his head towards Light and asked, "How come you haven't stood up yet? You're always bouncin' around. What's up with you?"

Hearing this question, Light blushed a bright red and stuttered, "Well, Ryuzaki and I, uh… uhm," Light looked down and hid his face from Matt, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Was it your first time?" Matt asked in a low voice. "How was it? How'd it feel?"

"It was my first time actually and it was great. Really great," Light smiled and chuckled. "It felt good and… well it hurt a lot actually. There was a lot of feelings going on in my head."

"I get where you're getting at," Matt said, still smirking. "Well I guess you're not a virgin anymore huh? Just like your precious Ryuzaki." Matt then leaned his head against Light's shoulder and continued to play his game. Light smiled; he never knew that Matt was so kindhearted. The red head began to make purring sounds like a cat and Light stroked Matt's head. Mello and L were too preoccupied with Near for them to notice the mushy and lovey display of affection of Matt's.

"Wow!" Mello exclaimed in sudden surprise. "What the Hell did you make? A fort?"

"No, not a fort Mello," Near said, placing a die on the top of a domino stack. "It's the castle all the way in Romania. The one that was ruled by the cruel emperor Dracula." Mello's eye twitched as he stared at the master piece that sat in front of him. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the white haired lamb. Mello leaped down and wrapped his arms around Near's neck; he caught him in a head lock.

"Mello!" Near gasped in his emotionless voice of his. "Release me now!"

"No!" Mello yelled. "I won't let you go. Wammy would've never let me do this to you. Now it's revenge- I'll kill your smart ass!"

Near didn't bother to struggle, not one bit. He let his body go limp as Mello suffocated him; but he wasn't unconscious. "I find this highly unnecessary," Near mumbled. He sank his teeth into Mello's arm.

"Ow!" Mello cried, letting Near go. "What the Fuck! You little freakish monster lamb." Mello rubbed his arm; Near had left a bright pink mark on it and it would surely turn purple later on. Mello grumbled to himself and took two steps back from the albino boy. Near had the faintest look of sadness in his eyes and he reached into his white shirt. He pulled out a King Sized chocolate bar and held it out towards Mello.

"My apologies," Near said.

"My apologies!" Mello gasped as he reached out for the luxurious candy. "Thanks, you crazy little lamb." Mello shoved his hand into his tight black jacket and pulled out a miniature Godzilla action figure. Near's eyes lit up as if he had received the present he wanted most on Christmas.

"May I have it?" Near asked in a simply adorable voice. Mello nodded and said, "Heck yeah you can. I knew you would've liked it so I bought it on my way here." Mello bent over and placed the plastic figure in Near's soft hand. The boy studied it as if it were a diamond. He placed it on the floor and marched it through the domino/ die castle.

"I guess today is going to be a fun day," Matt said. "I've never seen Near and Mello get along like that."

"I think it's sweet," Light commented, finally sitting up straight. He spoke in his intelligent voice, and something about it reminded Matt of the old Light. He shrugged it off and stood up from his seat, attempting to kick the wonderful Near masterpiece. Near shot Matt an evil, demented look, and the red head slowly backed up. Everyone laughed and decided to leave Near be for the rest of the day as he played with his new toy. Matt felt uneasy in front of Near and ran off into the kitchen. L followed him almost sluggishly. Seeing them flee the room, Near stood up from the floor and hugged Mello around the neck, not attempting the head lock. He planted a soft kiss on Mello's lips and thanked him. Mello stared wide eyed at the boy and patted his head awkwardly.

"Today is going to be weird!" Light laughed, shaking his head.

XX- This chapter was pretty short I know and I am sorry. It is Sunday and I have to go down to church! I hope you people liked this chapter and I will try to have chapter 8 up as soon as possible. It was funny to me and I didn't expect the chapter to end like this AT ALL but yeah it just sort of happened. Don't hate me! XP I continue to call my cat L and frankly he isn't pleased with me. I think I am beginning to get sick… Well I will be okay I have a body made of steel like an Aggron ^_^ Chapter 8 will be up quick! Adios for now :3-XX


	8. October With You

XX- Here I go typing this chapter in the same day I wrote the last one. I don't think that made much sense lol. I continue to look up vocabulary words on Google and I'm doing it practically every day. I really want to eat Blueberry Muffin Mini wheat's right now but that will interfere with my typing. I am sorry to say that this is the chapter before the last one. Yeah my story will have a total of 9 chapters… How lame am I? hehe… Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews are great. I always smile when I get one . And I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime. If I did, Neither L or Mello or Matt would've died. So… enjoy :D-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter 8/ October With You

Once Near, Mello and Matt visited L's house the other day, they couldn't seem to go one day without each other. Mello would come to L's home with Matt and Near behind him almost every day and they went everywhere together. To the park, around the neighborhood and even the mall. Light had barely ever visited malls so he was very surprised to see all of those stores and random strangers walking around. Still, he smiled greatly when his eyes spotted all of the colors of the world. Mello would threaten anyone who looked at them the wrong way, and Near always stood by L's side. He was the shortest of them all, so everyone, including Light, was over protective over him.

Light eventually warmed up to Misa and, after getting to know her better, he found out that she was very nice. She was just as spontaneous as Light and he liked that about her. They became friends in no less than 2 days, and this made Misa very happy. Of course, she did freak out when Light told her that he was together with Ryuzaki but she got over it in a couple of hours and resumed to be Light's friend. Mello usually found joy in scaring the crap out of Misa and she came up with a new word for his personality; sadistic. The blonde male took it as a compliment and thanked Misa. She only stared at the boy; he was the weirdest guy ever.

~1 week later

"Ryuzaki, I love October!" Light exclaimed as he entered the home. L followed close behind him and put his bag down atop of the dining room table. It was filled with plastic glistening bats, skulls and spiders. L was surprised to see that Light wasn't scared of any of them; he had learned how to accept the creepy month that is October.

"Why do you love October, Light?" L asked as if he didn't know. Light took in a deep breath and said, "All of the creepy things in the sky and the dead looking trees; the crows that caw at night and well, everything else about it. I love it like crazy." Light walked over to L and hugged him around the waist. "I wish it didn't come once a year though."

"Do not worry your little head," L said kindly. "There are two more holidays coming, and each of them is more wonderful than the last."

"I doubt it," Light laughed, squeezing L. Just as he kissed the back of L's neck, Mello burst through the door holding Near over his shoulder as if he was a dead animal. Light stared bewildered at the white haired boy as he looked up at him.

"Mello got me," Near whimpered, looking down again.

"Well, why did he get you?" Light asked, stepping towards the lamb- like boy.

"I was running away from Matt and Mello. They said that they could catch me. They were right."

"Aw, put him down," L stated, running his hand through Near's unusual hair.

"Alright," Mello said, placing the boy onto the floor. Near balanced himself on his feet and turned around to face L.

"Where are your toys?" Near asked the detective.

"Upstairs," L answered. "Would you like me to retrieve them for you?"

"That would be wonderful," Near answered. L slowly ascended the stair case, and Light was left alone with the three boys. Near was alright, but Matt and Mello, he was afraid of.

"What's in the bag?" Mello asked Light, as nosey as usual.

"Toy bats, spiders and skulls," Light responded.

"Toy?" Near restated. That seemed to be the only word that he picked up. Light nodded and motioned towards them. The albino boy approached the bags and peeked inside of them, only to pick up a bat and a spider. Light knew that the boy would go for those two items. Near walked over to the living room, sat in the middle of the floor and began to play around with them as if they were engaged in a massive battle. He pulled out his Godzilla action figure and surprisingly he was able to maneuver all of them fluently at once. L descended the steps moments later with boxes in his hands. He handed them to Near and the white haired boy played with all of them happily. Matt and Mello on the other hand stood at the corner of the room, talking to each other in low voices as if they didn't want anyone else to hear.

"So Ryuzaki, what are we all going to do today?" Light asked, approaching L.

"Well we arrived home not too long ago," L stated as he took a bite out of his strawberry. Light groaned and grabbed L's arm.

"I want to go out some more, though, Ryuzaki. I hate staying at home all day."

"Must I repeat myself, Light?" L turned to stare at him.

"Okay, so we left at 10am and arrived at 6pm. I still like being outside. I've never felt so happy before… well month related. I'm always happy when I'm with you." Light said the last part softly and leaned his head against L's arm. The detective looked down and blushed; he was never able to get over how cute Light was.

"We can go out just a little longer today, Light," L said, giving in. The auburn haired male leaped up in joy and kissed L on the lips.

"Get a room," Mello spat, scowling at Light and L.

"My home. They're all my rooms," L countered. Mello grumbled something and yawned. "I'm gonna beat it. See both you guys tomorrow," he said before exiting the home. Matt waved goodbye in a more proper way and left the home, following Mello.

"Peace at last," Near sighed as he played with his toys. L nodded and walked to the door.

"Light and I are going to walk around the neighborhood and possibly watch a movie," L said. "Would you like to come along?"

Near nodded and stashed the toys away in their bags and boxes in an instant. The only toy he kept was his very own Godzilla.

"I will spend time with you two," Near flatly said. "But once you two decide to watch the movie, I will leave. I want to leave both of you alone."

"You're so respectful," Light marveled. "So unlike Matt and Mello."

"Matt is somewhat respectful. Mello is beyond obnoxious," Near commented as he stepped put the door. Light and L followed and Light smiled from ear to ear as the Autumn hair hit his entire body. L wondered why Light loved October so much, but then he thought about the orange leaves, the scary items and the sunset coming earlier than usual. It was always pretty soothing to him.

"May we walk through the park?" Light asked L, resting his head on L's shoulder.

"Of course we can," L said as they began to walk in the direction of the park. Near seemed to be thinking hard, then looked up at the two men.

"I think I should be heading home now, as a matter of fact. It is getting dark and all I would be doing is cock blocking you two," Near quickly but clearly said. L had never heard Near use a phrase such as "cock block" before.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Near?" L asked the lamb like child.

"Yes," Near simply said. He hugged L and Light goodbye and started to walk home, opposite from the direction Light and L were walking.

"I love that kid," L sighed under his breath. Near was practically the only person he could truly relate to. His thoughts were dashed when Light placed a warm kiss on the raven haired man's cheek. L could feel some eyes on them, so he sped up his walking until they were both hidden in the park. L hid himself with Light in between some trees and according to his calculations, he was sure there was a 97% chance no one would be able to see them.

"Finally you take action and want to kiss me," Light laughed in a low voice. "I'm always the one who has to do the kissing."

L smiled at his lover and leaned in to kiss Light. A crow was able to be heard cawing in the distance.

"I love crows," Light muttered between kisses.

"Why is that?" L asked, hugging Light.

"Because they are beautiful, black, mischievous and they remind me of two people."

"And who might those two people be?"

"You and Ryuk."

Surprised to hear the Shinigami's name, L pulled away from Light. "You still remember him?" L asked.

"Of course. He spoke to me when I was in the hospital all those weeks ago. He kept me company and he really likes apples. He wears a whole lot of black and his eyes are huge." Light explained to L, and L looked to the side. There wasn't really anything bad about Ryuk… and if Light hadn't asked L about Kira or the Death Note, then Ryuk most likely didn't tell Light about the past. That crazy Shinigami…

"Quit thinking so much about stuff and kiss me," Light whispered as he pressed his lips against L's. The detective had no problem with Light kissing him; they practically made out every day now… but L always made Light work for it. Light always told L how his favorite kind of kissing was French Kissing, and that was what they were doing right then. Their soft wet tongues tangled with each other's every second and Light couldn't help but shiver. Feeling this, L pulled away and held Light's hand.

"We shouldn't get carried away," L said. "If we do, it'll be pretty hard to get to the movies while there's a lump in our pants." This made Light laugh and pull L out of the trees.

"Okay, I understand," Light said, still chuckling. The two men walked through the orange leaves in silence. Light simply loved the sound they made when they crunched under their feet.

"How come leaves turn orange when they begin to die?" Light asked L, breaking the silence.

"Because they lack chlorophyll once they begin to do so," L answered. "Plants need chlorophyll in order to maintain their green color. The cold deprives them of this."

"Wow," Light simply said. The two finally made it out into the streets and they made their way to the movie theatre. Everything showing was practically rated R, there was only like 3 PG13 movies.

"Can we watch Nightmare on Elm Street?" Light asked L. "Or Resident Evil Afterlife?"

"Are you sure you want to watch those kind of movies?" L asked the eager male. "They might scare you."

"I don't mind!"

"Well… What about The Last Exorcism?"

"Oh okay, is it scary?"

"I believe it is," L said with a sigh. He never knew Light was so interested in scary things. Buying the tickets, L walked Light into the dark room where the movie would be showing. It was filling up pretty quickly. "Sit here, okay Light? I will go get us something to eat."

Light nodded as L walked out of the room. He sat in silence for and watched the huge screen that continued to show movie trailers and boring facts about past movies. He seemed alright until someone approached him. Light's body tensed since he'd never confronted anyone alone without L.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" the girl asked. There were 3 people behind her.

"Yeah, sorry," Light answered the best way he could. "He's getting something to eat."

"Oh okay, sorry," the teen apologized and walked away with her friends.

'Hurry up Ryuzaki,' Light thought to himself. About 4 minutes later, L came up the aisle and handed Light 2 boxes of candy. He sat down next to Light and leaned his head against the brown haired male's shoulder.

"Sorry I took a while. The line was rather long," L said.

"It's fine, honestly. So when is the movie going to start?"

"I predict that it will start right now." And sure enough, the movie began to play. While L sat there in the darkness eating popcorn, Light stared wide eyed at the screen. They were only 30 minutes into the movie and Light was shivering. L didn't find it scary one bit but apparently Light did.

"What's wrong with her?" Light asked L in a whisper.

"She is possessed," L whispered back.

"Who was she talking to?"

"Most likely herself or the voices inside of her head."

Light bit his lip and stared at the screen with hesitation.

"Oh my God, she's doing the matrix," Light cowardly said as he covered his eyes. Laughter was able to be heard from behind the two. L was also chuckling.

"She is not doing it purposely she is just… well like I said, possessed," L explained again. Light didn't pay mind to him and cowered in his seat for the remainder of the movie.

~ "Didn't I tell you it was going to be scary?" L pointed out as the two walked out of the theatre. L didn't think it was all that scary though.

"Well… yeah but… I didn't know it was going to be that scary," Light whimpered. "I will get over it though. Next time I want to watch Resident Evil."

"That movie is more in the bloody/action category than scary."

"Oh, then let's watch it!" Light was already smiling. L rolled his black eyes and smiled. He then looked up and noticed black figures flapping in the night sky.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, look. Bats," Light marveled. L was surprised; how was Light able to decipher the difference between a crow, raven, and bat at night? L guessed that Light was nocturnal.

"Let's get home, Light," L said. "It is pretty late and cold. I don't want you to become sick."

"Alright," Light agreed as they made their way home. Light couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful scenery around him. Everything was orange and black, and the moon was full. L smiled to the fact that Light was happy. Finally the two made it to their home and L entered the kitchen. He turned to look at Light. He was staring out the window.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Light said from his seat.

"I'd love it if it began to rain," L replied as he set water to boil on the stove. He then walked over to Light and hugged him from behind. Light jumped slightly from surprise, but then held L's arms with his hands. L softly kissed the back of Light's neck multiple times, causing Light to shiver. L had such soft lips. The detective then hid his face in the back of Light's hair, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"L what are you doing?" Light said in a hushed voice. L shrugged and leaned his head on Light's shoulder from behind. The couple stared out of the window as rain began to pour down. Seeing this, Light's body felt as if something warm had exploded inside of him, sort of like the feeling someone gets when they drink warm cocoa on a cold Winter day. His body was heating up in a rapid pace, and he felt himself swelling. Light blushed and bit his lip.

"Kiss me, Ryuzaki…," Light said softly. L turned him around and pressed the brown haired male against the window. Just as he leaned in to kiss Light, he backed away.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked. L dimmed the lights until everything was dark. The only lights that were able to be seen were the tiny light-up Jack-o-lanterns on the kitchen counter. They were all smiling in L's direction. The raven haired man then walked over to Light and planted a soft, full kiss on Light. The auburn haired male rejoiced to the feeling of L's luscious lips against his own. L slipped one leg between both of Light's and raised it with careful force, causing Light to break the kiss and stand on his toes. He let out a moan, but it was muffled by L's lips once again.

"Ryuzaki," Light gasped.

"Shh," L hushed. "Don't talk." He slipped his tongue into Light's open mouth and sent pleasure through the younger male's body. Light moaned louder this time and hugged his lover around the neck. Together they kissed more passionately than they ever had. Their tongues wrestled for a while before Light gave in. Light felt himself getting harder by the second and wanted to cry out to L.

"Ryuzaki…!" Light gasped. L had pulled Light's zipper down and was rubbing his cock. Light felt his face burn along with the rest of h is body. "Please…"

"Shhh," L muttered once more before closing his mouth over Light's erection. Light threw his head back against the window and squeezed his eyes shut, not wishing to disobey his lover. The pleasure he felt was similar to the time he and L had sex with each other. Light loved the feeling and wanted L to continue, that is until L bit down, hard.

"Ah! Ryuzaki!" Light doubled over and groaned loudly.

"Don't speak, Light," L said in a muffled voice.

"B- but I…"

L looked up and saw the emotions in Light's eyes. He was about to come. L let Light slip down onto the floor until he was sitting up with his legs open. L lowered his head in between Light's legs and sucked hard until Light let out a scream. The cum came out and caught L almost by surprise but he managed to keep it all in his mouth. After L pulled up to look at Light, the brunette was trembling. L hugged the younger male and kissed his cheek.

"Are you alright?" L asked.

"Yes," Light answered. "Just next time we do something like this I want to be in the bedroom."

"Okay," L said smiling. He picked up Light in his arms and carried him upstairs until he reached his room. Opening the door, L walked inside and lay Light on the bed. He was already sleepy. L shook his head and covered Light with the blanket.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me?" Light asked.

"Yes, I will," L said. "Just one moment."

L walked out of the room and descended the stairs. He looked around the dark room. It had a little orange glow to it due to the Jack-o-lantern lights. L smiled at the little pumpkins and turned them off. From now on, they were going to be his favorite lights. He looked out of the window and watched the orange leaves rustle in the Autumn breeze. He stared outside for an excessive amount of time as if he was expecting something.

"You won't take him away from me," L said to the window. He walked upstairs and closed his room door. Standing at the window was Ryuk. He simply remained there silently as if he, too, was expecting something.

XX-Yeah I am SUPER SORRY for the long wait. I suck I know _ my dad took away my computer's internet and well today I got lucky. I know, I didn't know how to end it haha, but I had to do it fast. My apologies to all of you. The next chapter will be the last, I suck lol. But I hope you all enjoyed this one and if you did, Thanks a bunch and the Paramore song "My Heart" is dedicated to you lmao it is one of my fave songs… anyways until next time! *hearts* please review I love reviews ^_^ XOXO for all readers. Until next time! Bye :3-XX


	9. My Heart, Light Yagami

XX-Final chapter! T_T Sorryyy but I thought of the perfect ending for this story. Now I want to use this space to thank some special users.

-animanga-lover for reviewing and actually it's because of her fanfic "Sleeping Death" that I was inspired to write this story Darkness is Nothing Without Light. Thanx a bunch *hearts!*. And READ her story! :O

-LawlietLight7 for being the first reviewer and reviewing all of my chapters practically lol. She helped me to continue the story and I kept thinking "I must go on!" haha. Thank you!

-Mantineus for being one of my first friends and introducing me to vore and unearthly things lol. He is a great guy, read his stories! Well, that's if you guys have the guts XP.

-And Lady. BB .V for being my first friend on when I was a noob, and her stories always gave me joy and little ideas , and she is an AMAZING writer. A million thanks to you. You guys rock and thanks to all of you for your support. And thank you to the people that added other reviews on this story too XD I won't forget you guys; Cocobunni96 and Martata. XOXOXO to all. Anyways, on with the last chappie. Hope you all enjoy and I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE even though it is an awesome anime (I'm gunna miss writing that)-XX

DARKNESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT LIGHT- Chapter 9/ My Heart, Light Yagami

~3 days later

"Ryuzaki!" Light called from the woods. He waited but the raven haired male didn't come. "RYUZAKI!"

"What?" L asked, slowly walking towards Light.

"Look what I found." He held a chipmunk in his hand. L stared at it with an intrigued expression, then sighed.

"Exactly how did that crawl into your hand?" L asked Light.

"It was sleeping so… I picked it up," the brown haired male answered. He looked down at the furry animal and stroked its' back.

"Did it move when you picked it up?"

"No." Light stared at L with unreadable eyes. What was L getting at?

"Watch the chipmunk carefully," L stated. Light did as he was told and stared at the chipmunk for a while, then slowly looked back up at L.

"I don't think it's breathing," Light finally mumbled.

"That is because it isn't," L said in a somewhat flat voice. He watched Light poke the little critter. "It's dead."

Light hated it when he heard the word "dead" or really anything that had to do with death. He held the limp creature in his hands and asked, "Why is it dead?"

"Most likely because it grew too old," L answered. Light looked off to the side, placed the chipmunk on the floor and walked past L. He was walking in the direction of L's house. In a matter of seconds, Light entered L's home and L followed inside.

"Why do you hate everything about death?" L asked Light. The brown haired male shrugged and looked at L.

"I don't like it because I don't want to see people not living anymore. I don't know what I'd do to myself if I ever kill someone," Light said honestly. L felt a pang of sadness inside of himself when he heard Light say this; Light was completely unaware of all the lives he took when he was Kira.

"Well, do you want to go out today?" L asked Light in hopes of cheering him up. He succeeded when he saw Light nod and smile.

"I'd like to go to… anywhere today," Light said. "Just as long as I'm spending time with you. I know you and I will die eventually so I want to spend every day with you." Hearing this, L felt his heart warm up. He couldn't believe how sweet Light was. L hugged Light around the neck and told him to go upstairs and change. Light nodded and ran upstairs in an instant, then closed the door behind him when he entered L's room. L's soft face turned into stone in a second and he turned around to face the Shinigami Ryuk.

"What do you want from me?" L asked. "You've been hovering behind me all day. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something," Ryuk said in a scratchy voice.

"Well then what is it?"

"I want to tell you that if Light doesn't regain his memory soon and begin to use the Death Note again, I'll have to kill him."

L froze and his face went pale. "What?"

"Face it, L. The Death Note was made for killing people, and Light isn't writing anything in it. He has the Note Book, and the book is mine. He's like my student and I'm the teacher. And if he doesn't do his home work, then he will get punished."

"But what will happen if you don't kill him?" L asked.

"Then I will die and the Note Book will vanish," Ryuk answered. "And I don't want to die so I'll take Light's life."

L remained silent and stared at the Shinigami. "You monster," he hissed.

"Just make his final moments worth living," Ryuk said.

"How much time does he have left?" L questioned, panicking a little.

"Until 6 pm today."

Now it felt as if L's heart had just stopped. Tonight? Like, at 6? In Light's favorite month, October? L looked at the clock and it read 11:00 am. L shuddered. He only had 7 hours to be with Light…

"Okay, I'm ready, Ryuzaki-kun," Light chimed, running down the stairs. He hugged L around the neck and tugged at his arm. "Come, come. Get your jacket and let's go out!" He ran to the door and grabbed L's black jacket for him. Light was so happy, but L was dying inside.

"Are you alright?" Light asked L. Not wanting Light to feel bad or uneasy, L nodded and told him that he was simply in thought. Light bought the excuse, threw the jacket atop of L and jogged out the door. L followed slowly.

"Would you like to see Matt, Mello, Near and Misa?" L asked Light once he was out the door. He wanted them to see Light one last time, too.

"Of course!" Light cheered. "I love them all. They are all nice to me. Can we go meet them now?"

"Yes, we can." L looked into Light's brown eyes. Light smiled and grabbed L's arm.

"Well then let's go!"

~"Mello, Matt, can I talk to you two for a moment?" L asked the blonde once they met up with each other.

"Yap," Mello said, biting his chocolate bar. Standing next to him was Matt. He was playing Kirby Canvas Curse and he hadn't lost one life yet.

"It's about Light."

"What did he do this time?"

L paused and looked down at the floor for a very long time. Then he sighed and looked at them again. "Never mind. I was just thinking of something but it's… it's nothing. Just treat him nicely today."

Mello gave L an odd look, but he shrugged and agreed with L. The detective just couldn't find it in his heart to say "Light's going to die".

"Hi Mello! Hi Matt!" Light called, running towards them. He was speaking with Misa and Near across the street.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt said without looking up from his game.

"Nothing really I was just talking to Misa and Near. I want to have lots of fun today for some reason though. So… can we do something fun?"

"Fuck yeah we can," Mello laughed, biting into his chocolate bar again. "And I know just the game we can play."

"What?" Light gasped.

"Hide and seek/ tag." Mello sneered. Light jumped up in the air and pointed at Mello.

"Then you are the one that has to count and look for us."

"Oh, God," Matt huffed, bewildered. He saved his game and closed it. "He will find us, Light. But, oh well, I'm always up for a game."

Light smiled a huge smile and ran away with L by his side. Then he shouted, "Count!"

Mello closed his eyes and began to count. All of the people, even Near, ran around the neighborhood until they found a spot to hide. Near found a white wall and sat in a ball against it, covering his face. Misa ran past him without noticing and climbed a fire escape. She sat hugging her knees against her chest and looked around. L and Light both ran until they found a secluded spot in the neighborhood. Matt, being his thin self, hid under a Toyota. He fit fine under there. Once Mello stopped counting, he scanned the neighborhood. The first thing he spotted was dots on the floor. Faint, practically unnoticeable dots from Misa's heels. He followed the trail and in about a minute he found her. Now all he had to do was tag her.

"EEEE!" Misa squealed. She ran up the fire escape and Mello hopped up like a ravenous rabbit. He pat her back quickly and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shoot!" Misa sighed. She descended the stairs and stood at the white wall where Near was. She didn't notice him at all.

"Now you stay here. I will go find the others," Mello said to her. She nodded and looked to the side. Once Mello ran away, she sat down. She turned her head, only to see a pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Shh," Near hushed before hiding his face again. Misa smiled and zipped her mouth.

~"Come out, come out, Matt," Mello cooed as he lingered about the parking lot. Matt heard his voice and stared out from under the car. He saw Mello's feet surround the car. Matt knew that Mello had found him. Once Mello was on the other side, Matt slid out in the blink of an eye and ran down the street. Mello took off after the red head and tried his best to catch him.

"Oh my GOD!" Matt gasped as he turned to see Mello feet away from him. He turned a sharp corner and Mello followed like an assassin. Before Matt could jump over a trash can, Mello tackled him to the floor. Matt was huffing but Mello was smiling, obviously fine.

"White wall," Mello said.

"Damn, I hate cheaters…," Matt sighed. He made his way to the white wall in a couple of minutes and stood there with Misa.

"I'm going to find L and Light now," Mello said. "I'll save the lamb for last." With that, he walked away into an alley. Near looked up at Matt and Matt looked at him.

"Oh Jesus," Matt said, surprised.

"Secret!" Misa said, putting a finger to her lip. Matt smiled and nodded.

-L and Light sat alone in a corridor, talking.

"So… how happy do I make you, Light?" L asked him.

"So happy," Light answered. "So much so that I can't describe it. I love you with all my heart." Light was saying this while playing with his hands. He was blushing and he really meant it. L blushed too and hugged Light tightly. He felt as if he was about to cry.

"How much do you love me?" Light asked.

"More than all of the things I possess at home. More than anything in the world." L said. Light smiled and cuddled up against L.

"Light… if you were to die today," L started. "What would you do?"

"I'd spend my final hours with you and my friends. Everyone. Misa-chan and Matt and Mello and Near and you. And when the moment of my death came, I would want to die right by your side. I want to die happy… and I want your face to be the last one I see."

L felt a lump forming in his throat and he tried to control his emotions.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment," Mello said, standing at the end of the corridor. "But I got you guys. Nowhere to run!"

"Damnit!" Light cried. "Okay, you got us!" He stood up with L and walked over to Mello. He tapped both of them on the shoulder and walked them to the wall. He stared at all of them then set off to look for Near.

1 hour later

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Mello shouted. He ran around everywhere searching for the lamb-like boy but couldn't find him. Everyone knew other than Mello, and they began to laugh. "What?" Mello asked.

"Do you give up?" L asked. "We have things to do."

Mello hesitated and growled, then finally gave in. "Where is he? Where? Damn!"

"Here," Near said in an innocent voice, looking up from the white wall. Mello's face froze and his eyes widened. He glared at Near and his left eye twitched.

"GAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Mello hollered, grabbing his hair. Everyone laughed; even after all of those years, Near still came out on top.

~L returned home with Light after a full day of hanging out and looked at the clock. It read 4:59pm. L shivered and it felt as if there was a heavy weight upon his shoulders. He trudged up stairs and entered his room. Light was close behind and was jumping about. Mello and the guys went to the deli and they had a list… so they might be there for a while. L closed the door and sat on his bed. Light stood in front of L, about three feet away.

"I have to tell you something, Light," L sighed.

"Well, before you do," Light said, interrupting L. "I just have to say that… today was one of the greatest days of my life and I really loved it. You were able to make it happen so, thank you." Light smiled kindly at L. L felt himself begin to tremble. In his mind, he was saying, 'Tell him that he's going to die unless he kills people… Just say it.' L opened his mouth to tell Light, but once the clock struck 5pm, Light gasped and his eyes widened. He seemed to be in a trance and out of nowhere, the Death Note dropped into Light's hands along with a pen. L stared at this with bewildered eyes. Light closed his eyes and looked down at the floor, then looked at L again. His expression was cold and serious. L didn't know what to say. He turned his head and saw Ryuk floating out of the room… maybe he was giving Light a chance to write a name.

"Light?" L asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, L," Light said. L felt his heart break in two. Standing in front of him was Light Yagami, the intelligent one. The one who killed. The one who had all of his memory back. L remained sitting on the bed and continued to look at Light.

"Did you miss me?" Light asked with a straight face. L didn't respond. "Well, in that little moment of regaining my memory… I seemed to remember everything that happened in my life, even the things that happened after I was diagnosed with amnesia." He gave L a stone-like look. L looked down; he couldn't find it in himself to make eye contact with him.

"Do you want to know something, L?" Light asked. L looked up at Light as in a way of saying yes. Then Light continued, "All my life, I've had two dreams I've always wanted to accomplish. One was to be the God of a new world. Of a new era that had no sinners." Light said this in a somewhat mighty way. L's broken heart seemed to break a little more. "And the other dream…," Light looked down at L with soft eyes. "Is to be with you, Ryuzaki."

L stared at Light with a surprised expression. His broken heart felt as if the pieces were coming back again. "What?" he said.

"You were the only person that I've fallen in love with, L. You were the only person that I've actually admired. No one I knew was able to match my intelligence until you came along, and you were actually a challenge for me. At first I was angry… but then I realized that I admired you." Light said this and continued to stare at L. "I would love to be the God of a new world on the other hand."

L looked at Light as he thought of what he was going to choose. Would Light choose being a God or staying with L? And if he did stay with L, then he wouldn't kill and he would die in an hour. L wanted Light to try and be a God. He didn't want Light to die. "So what do you choose?" L asked with reluctance.

Light paused for a moment and stared down at L. Then he said, "I choose to be with you, L." The detective froze. He wanted to scream out no. He wanted to tell Light to kill at least someone or something so that they could be together, no matter how selfish it would've sounded. But he couldn't find the words. He was too in shock to say anything. For the first time in L's life, his emotions got the better of him. Tears welled up in his eyes and all that came out from his mouth was a sob. Light took several steps forward until he was right in front of L. He cradled L's face in his hands.

"I know what will happen to me if I don't kill anyone," Light whispered. "I know that I will die too, in no less than an hour to be exact, but there's already a God up there… and I don't think he needs company." Light felt tears burning in his own eyes. The thought of L holding himself alone in a room and crying after Light's death was just too sad. "I know that if I try and become God, you will hate it. You stand up for justice, and I killing people won't make you happy. So I know that if I try and do that, you won't be by my side." Light gently stroked L's sad and wet face. He looked into the crying raven's eyes. "I can have all the power in the world, but I don't know how I can smile at a place where you are not there…"

L's heart throbbed in pain. Light loved him so much, but L knew that whatever he tried to do, Light wouldn't change his mind. He was going to die soon, but only for the sake of the world and L. Light hugged L tightly and the mourning detective buried his face in Light's neck. They hugged in silence for what seemed like forever, then let go of each other when they heard a knock coming from downstairs. Mello and the others had returned from their little "shopping spree". L looked up at Light and Light returned the gaze.

"Let's enjoy our final moments together," Light softly said, holding a hand out to L. L took Light's hand with his own shaking one and stood up on his two feet. Wiping his face and sobbing one last time, L and Light walked out of the room.

"Come on, guys!" Mello cried from downstairs. Near and Matt were standing side by side, both of them interested in the videogame. L and Light descended the stairs and despite the fact how hard L was crying, he had a still face like he always had and all of his tears were gone. "What were you two doing up there?" mello asked.

"Talking," Light said. Mello arched an eyebrow for he, too, noticed the change in Light's voice. So did Near, Matt and Misa.

"What the Hell?" matt said. L sighed and looked at all of them. He explained to them that Light regained all of his memory but he was not going to harm or kill anyone in any way. Mello seemed a little paranoid, but he decided to trust Light and he held out his hand towards him. "Welcome back, old pal," Mello said, sort of saying the last two words sarcastically. Light took his hand anyway and shook it. L told them everything, except for the truth that Light was going to die.

~Everyone was walking outside in an ally way that was somewhat open. It was more like a street, and the sun was setting. Everything was illuminated in a beautiful orange color. 45 minutes had passed since everyone left L's house, and when they did leave L's house, it was 5:10. Even though L was smiling along with the rest of the group, he felt like crap. He also saw the sadness in Light's eyes. The two men were holding hands and they didn't let go of each other not once. It was now 5:55pm, and L was squeezing Light's hand. He was trying to hold back his tears.

Ryuk sat atop of a pole in the distance, but not too far from the group. He was looking down on them with the Death note and a pen in hand. He only watched as everyone joked around and jumped about. Ryuk's large yellow eyes studied all of them. Light, L, Matt, Mello, Near and Misa. They were all so happy, even though one of their friends was about to cease living. Still watching over them, Ryuk saw Misa draw everyone's attention towards her. She was speaking and made a couple of gestures, then she threw her hands in the air and everyone laughed. Mello, who had a hand over his mouth while laughing, apparently found whatever she said really funny. Misa was smiling a huge smile as Near stood by her side and said, "That was a good one, Misa." She thanked them and all of them continued to talk, laugh and enjoy each others' company. Ryuk looked off to the horizon and saw the sun. He didn't need a watch; he now knew that the time was 5:59pm.

Ryuk opened the book. He turned to a blank page and brang the skull pen down onto the paper. He looked down at Light and L. They were standing closer to each other now, both of them holding hands tightly as if it would save Light from death. Slowly Ryuk began to write. L… I… G… H… T.

LIGHT

Ryuk paused and stared at the name he just wrote. All he needed was the last name. He thought, then wrote.

LIGHT YAGAM-

This time, Ryuk stopped. He stared at the name again and read it over and over. Light Yagam. All he needed was to write the "I". That's all he needed. Ryuk looked down at Light and L. Light was closing his eyes. L was, too. Matt, Mello, Near and Misa were confused, but then they all figured that Light wasn't feeling well. When they saw the tear roll down Light's face, they all hugged L and Light in a group hug. They all stood there together, hugging, while L clutched onto Light. He laid his head against Light's chest and heard his heart thumps; he didn't want to forget them. Ryuk only watched silently. He looked at the sun, and the time was 6:00pm. Everyone was still as Ryuk brang the pen down one more time where the "i" was supposed to be. The pen didn't move. The name remained as "LIGHT YAGAM".

After forty seconds, Light was still standing. A surprised L looked at Light, who was just as surprised. Everyone looked at Light and L in confusion as they both began to cry for some unknown reason to them.

Atop of the poll, Ryuk closed the note book. He put the pen away. "It's always so boring in the Shinigami realm, anyways," Ryuk said to himself. "And Light is only 19, he has a long life ahead of him. Wouldn't want to deprive him of that…" Ryuk's mouth tugged at the ends, causing him to smile; and not that freaky smile he always wore, but a kind one. The sun continued to set as the orange color consumed everything around the group of friends and the Shinigami. Light and L both looked up from where they were standing, tears in their eyes, only to see a glittering Ryuk sitting atop of a pole.

"Thank you, Ryuk," L muttered, hugging Light around his waist. Light nodded and thanked him too. At last, they were able to be together.

"Well, it's been fun, Light," Ryuk said, hearing their thanks. Then he closed his eyes and faded away into the sky as the sun finally set.

THE END

XX-I almost cried while typing this :') Thank you all for reading, you don't know how much it means to me. My first fan fic ever has come to an end. XOXOXO Reviews are welcome, thanks again. _Genesis :3-XX


End file.
